Chiharu's Birthday Mayhem
by pnaixrose
Summary: [C&Y] With a few days left, Chiharu still can’t think of a gift for Yamazaki’s bday! What’s worse is that her feelings for him get stronger every day. But through all this madness, will she remember that she has a bday coming up too?
1. Sunday, May 23, 9 DAYS LEFT

**Chiharu's Birthday Mayhem**  
**By:** pnaixrose

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any CCS or the characters. Please don't sue.

* * *

**Sunday, May 23 …_9 DAYS LEFT_**

Mihara Chiharu, age fifteen, banged her head on her study table in frustration. It was Sunday and here she was, alone in her room at seven o'clock at night doing homework. To top it all off it was math homework. Why on earth did they have to have math homework? Just the thought of it irritated her. You'd think with all these computers nowadays, they'd let all the machines do the work. She looked tiredly over the huge math book lying open in front of her and her eyesight actually blurred a bit as she scanned over the problems on the page. Chiharu sighed as she saw her scribbled, messy writing on a piece of notebook paper. She had barely gotten by the first few problems and already she was confused. Then she thought a horrid thought. Was it true? Was she actually worse in math then her fellow math-hating friend, Kinomoto Sakura, was? With a stubborn and determined face, she started to solve the impossible problems again, scribbling and erasing every five seconds. She was so determined not to be worse in math than Sakura was that she didn't even hear the loud doorbell ring.

After a second she heard her mother shout her name. "CHIHARU!"

But she ignored it as she bit the eraser part of the pencil, still stuck on the same problem. Her mother was probably just calling her for dinner. Ah, dinner sounded wonderful right now, but she couldn't leave without finishing her horrid homework.

"CHIHARU!"

Again she ignored it, wondering why on earth teachers had to be so cruel.

Within a few more seconds, she heard footsteps near her door and she heard it open, her head still down focusing on her work.

"Okaa-san, go away! I have to finish this for tomorrow! Just save my dinner for later!" she said, her mind deep in concentration.

With her head still down, she heard the person's footsteps continue on into the room and stop right behind her. But still thinking that it was her mother since that woman always liked to take a peek at her homework, she continued on working, ignoring the eyes running over her paper's contents.

After a quiet second in thought, she sighed loudly in frustration again. Stupid, dumb math homework! She bopped herself on the head with her fists.

"You know," a deep voice said into her ear, "that whole thing is completely wrong."

Surprised, she whipped around in her seat and found herself face to face with her best friend, Yamazaki Takashi. He smiled cutely as he innocently waved.

"Shut up! What do _you_ know?" Chiharu shouted pouting and sticking out her tongue at his laughing face. If he looked closer, he could've seen the small tint of blush across her cheek. Yamazaki always had that effect on her. Her heart would always start pumping harder in her chest and the blood would always rush into her cheeks. It's been going on for a long time already, yet she still couldn't get used to it and still couldn't stop it. Then as he stopped his laughing, she suddenly realized something. "W-Wait a minute!" she said, almost fainting in shock. "Yamazaki! What are you doing in my room?"

Yamazaki raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? Remember? Your mother invited me to dinner. And besides, I always go in your room."

However, the enraged Chiharu jumped out of her chair and pushed Yamazaki across the room towards the door. "GET OUT, GET OUT!" She pushed him roughly and he stumbled out the door and fell with a thud on his butt.

When he was finally out of the room with the door locked, she sighed, her cheeks bright red, and leaned tiredly against the door. Well what do you expect? She was wearing an old, plain T-shirt that belonged to her dad, baggy, torn khakis that she wouldn't dare wear outside her house anymore, and plain white socks. Her hair was down from their usual pigtails and was frizzy and unkempt. She didn't exactly look her best right now and Yamazaki had just seen her in it! Besides all that, her room was a complete pigsty! Chiharu's cheeksburned redder. Oh, the humiliation!

Just then she heard him knocking on the door behind her. "Chiharu-chan! What's wrong? Are there hiding some kind of monster that you horrifically created to get glory and fame and now you realize that it was a mistake and-"

Chiharu's rolled her eyes. "Shut up Yamazaki!" Yup, even after all these years he still told those irritating stories. But even though it was quite unusual, he didn't tell her the stories that often anymore.

Immediately she heard him shut up, but not before hearing him laugh a bit. Quickly, Chiharu picked up some scattered clothes on her bed and the floor and threw them in the confinement of her closet. Then she rushed to her drawers and grabbing some nice yet not too fancy clothes, she changed. Then, beating the speed of light, she scrambled over to her mirror, grabbed a brush and started raking through her stringy brown hair.

With one last sigh in front of the mirror, she looked herself over. She had a plain yet cute dark red shirt on with the sleeves to her elbows. It was just tight enough to cling loosely onto her body and it was V-cut around her neck. Her pants were dark blue jeans that again were tight, yet not too tight. With a tug at a part of the shirt, and a smoothening of a wrinkle on her jeans, she approved what she was wearing and hesitantly went back to the door. She opened it and pouted. There was Yamazaki, sitting on the carpeted floor and leaning against the hallway's wall, snoring and pretending to sleep. Angrily, she bonked him on the head. "Yamazaki!"

He smirked as he opened hisdark eyes that barely opened enough to see his full eye anyway. He rubbed the back of his ruffled black haired head. "Itai…so violent! It's not my fault the females always take so long to change!"

Chiharu stuck her tongue out as Yamazaki picked himself off the floor and dusted himself off.

Then they stood there in the empty hallway for one second, just staring at each other. Chiharu raised an eyebrow when her friend began circling around her with a contemplating finger to his chin, like an observing hawk.

"What the heck are you doing?" she asked, uncomfortable under hisscrutinizing eyes. She stood stiffly. Was there something wrong with the outfit? Did she forget to zipper her pants zipper? Was there a stain somewhere? Was it torn or something? She blushed as he came face to face with her after circling her for about three times.

He smiled, narrowing his eyes even further in happiness.

Chiharu looked at him in confusion and nervousness. "What?"

"That's the shirt I got you last Christmas!" he said with a smile.

Oh yeah! She just remembered it now. But then again,she and Yamazakiwent shopping all the time, even if it was against the boy's will. What was so special about this one?

Yamazaki smirked. "You don't remember do you? I spent all that time in the mall trying to find something nice for you! Good thing Syaoran came by to help me out. Seems like he was buying a present for Sakura anyway. He said that if I know your shirt size I should get you this since girls love getting clothes. I picked dark red because it's my favorite color," he said easily. "By the way, it looks good on you, with that hairstyle too. I've never saw you wear your hair down before."

Chiharu was startled. It looked good on her? Really? It was a very plain shirt but he still liked it anyway? She should start wearing this shirt more often and start leaving her hair down. She blushed, realizing that he was flattering her. He always did that and it made her heart always skip a beat. Jeez Yamazaki...

He chuckled, tapping her nose lightly with his finger. "Look! I made Chiharu blush!"

At this she blushed even harder. Why did he have to flirt so much with her? It was as hard as it was trying to conceal her feelings for him. But she was thankful when Yamazaki left her side and entered her room. With a sigh, she turned and entered it too.

He was sitting at her desk looking over her homework when she entered and she rushed to the table and grabbed it away.

"What's wrong, Chiharu?" Yamazaki asked inquiringly. "I was just trying to figure out what you did on the homework."

"N-No it's okay," she answered, blushing a bit. She didn't want him to see the messed up problems to him. It made her look like a shame to society!

"Oh c'mon, gimme the paper," he said with a smile as he got up from the chair.

"N-No…"

Then with one sly smile on his face, Chiharu backed away until she reached the edge of her bed as he walked towards her. That smile only meant one thing…

"Tickle time!" Yamazaki screamed as he jumped on her. They both landed on the bed with Chiharu underneath him and while she was laughing hysterically and saying death threats to the "tickle monster" he grabbed her wrinkled paper. With his mission accomplished, he stopped his torturing, rolled off of her and lay on his back next to her, holding the paper up in front of his face to read it. Chiharu still lay there, feeling the heat of his body next to hers. She blushed and heard her heart beating as she thought about what had just happened. He had been on top of her…what mayhem it would be if her father had just walked in then!

"Aha!" he said, interrupting her thoughts. She looked over to him.

"What did I do wrong?" she asked. For her, the best person to ask for a math assignment, or actually any assignment, was Yamazaki. He was really smart and talented, which always made her feel dumb.

He sat up with the math homework still in his hands. As Chiharu sat up too and leaned over to him to see what he was talking about, he explained what she had done wrong and an easier way to answer them. Chiharu beamed as they tried out a sample problem he gave her and got it correct. Yay! She finally got it! Chiharu was so happy that she jumped up in delight.

"Arigatou Yamazaki!" she exclaimed joyfully. "Wow, you teach better than sensei."

Yamazaki smiled as he stood up from the bed. "Really, it's no problem," he said modestly as he scratched the back of his head.

Just then they both heard a voice from downstairs calling to them. "CHIHARU! TAKASHI! IT'S DINNERTIME!"

They looked at each other and they both grinned. For a second, it was silent as Chiharu smirked. "Last one there has to finish my homework!" she suddenly said.

Then they both rushed off out of the door, through the hallway and into the kitchen.

-

"Sugoi! This is delicious!" Yamazaki exclaimed politely.

Chiharu and Yamazaki were at the dinner table with Chiharu's parents, eating their meal. Chiharu sat next to Yamazaki on one side while her parents sat on the other. Chiharu wasmunching onsome food, when she felt something warm on top of her hand which was lying on her lap. Surprised, she looked down to her lap and saw that Yamazaki's hand was on top of hers. Good thing the table cloth was covering their hands so it was unseen by her parents. She blushed as she glanced at him. He looked like as if nothing had happened and kept his face forward while eating. Chiharu smiled, trying to hide her blush. Yamazaki always did things like this without thinking. She didn't know why but she wasn't complaining! She decided to stay silent, letting his hand stay on hers…Until that is, her mother had to disrupt the moment.

"So Takashi-kun, how are your parents? I haven't heard from them in quite a while,"Chiharu's mothersaid taking a bite of the food.

Much to her dismay, Yamazaki took his hand off of Chiharu's. He smiled brightly. "They are okay. But they've been busy lately."

"That's why we invited you to dinner, silly!"

"Your parents are busy people, 'Kashi," Chiharu's father added, using his nickname for Yamazaki. "Since they're out so much we didn't want you to eat all alone. You're welcome here all the time," he smiled also, matching his wife's gentleness.

Yamazaki smiled widely. "Arigatou."

"It's quite all right,"the older manreplied, waving the thanks away. "So they're working on a book right? How's it coming along?"

Chiharu smiled. Her family was major supporters of the Yamazakis. After all, Yamazaki's parents were world known authors and the Miharas loved all their books. She has a whole shelf of them. Butthat wasn't the only reasonwhy the Yamazakis and Miharas knew each parents were all old friends from high school. The Yamazakis were funny and loving people, but since they worked so hard on their books, Yamazaki had to fend for himself. Chiharu's parents had promised Yamazaki's parents that they would take care of them when they were busy, like now. They didn't mind at all.

"Oh its okay I guess. They're doing a teen romance one now," Yamazaki responded.

Chiharu's mothersmiled. "Wow they do something different every time yet all of their books are really good. Last time it was a drama wasn't it? What's this one about? I'll probably get it when it comes out."

Chiharu noticed a red shade onYamazaki's cheeks as he fiddled nervously with his napkin and was confused. He barely ever blushed. Was it too hot in the house?

Obviously, her mother had noticed too. "Takashi? Are you okay?"

He nodded meekly. "I-I'm fine. Th-The book is about these two teenagers, a girl and a boy, who have been best friends ever since they were babies, mainly because their parents were long time friends. As they grow up, they experience many things together. Th-They like each other but they could never tell each other b-because they're way too shy and…well they finally tell each other when they're sixteen…" By the end of his summary, his face was burning red and his eyes were cast downward, looking at his lap.

Chiharu, still baffled by his actions, looked at him curiously. He clearly avoided any eye contact with her. She turned to her parents who were giggling and chuckling. Blinking in confusion, she asked, "What's wrong with you guys?"

Hermother giggled at the question. "Oh it's nothing Chiharu. I think you should read that book when it comes out." She gave her daughter a small smile and went into the kitchen for dessert. No one talked more about the incident afterwards, but Yamazaki was still acting weird around her.

Dinner had finished and the Miharas and Yamazaki were walking towards the door. He was ready to leave.

"Well 'Kashi, thanks for joining us for dinner today,"Chiharu's fathersaid with a nod.

Yamazaki smiled and shook his head. "No, I should thank you. Thank you so much for always looking out for me," he said.

"Aw...Takashi, you know we're happy to be there,"Chiharu's mothersaid happily. She turned sharply to her daughter who was standing a little ways behind them, watching Yamazaki getting ready to leave. "Now that's how you act politely to other adults, _Chiharu_."

She rolled her eyes in response. "Oh sheesh, okaa-san..."

Yamazaki smiled at the mother-daughter moment. "Well I'd better go home. It's pretty late." The Miharas nodded in response, all three of them smiling.

The teenage boyturned the doorknob, but as he walked out the door, he turned and looked directly at Chiharu, his dark eyes riveting and mysterious. "See you at school, Chiharu," he said softlywith a small smile on his lips.

As the door closed and her parents dispersed, she stood there, her brown eyes blinking in confusion. Why is it that at that moment as he left, his eyes looked at her so differently? It was as if...he was holding something back...and hiding something from her...


	2. Monday, May 24, 8 DAYS LEFT

**Chiharu's Birthday Mayhem  
****By:** pnaixrose

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS or the characters.

* * *

**Monday, May 24…_8 DAYS LEFT_**

Chiharu sighed as she ate a quiet lunch outside the high school under the shade of a tree. She looked up to the sky, covered up by the tree's leaves and closed her eyes as a swift breeze caught her hair. She loved this place. It was usually isolated but was sweet and simple. This was where she and her friends met for lunch every single day, and sometimes that would be the only time she'd see them. But it was okay. Seeing her friends at least once throughout the day was fine with her. Usually, she wasn't the first one to arrive to their meeting place but today she was. Her other friends were probably running late from their last classes.

Right on cue, she heard voices of several voices and the rustling of the grass under people's feet. She smiled as she saw six people make their way towards her: Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Rika, and Naoko.

"Ah! Chiharu-chan! You're the early one today!" Rika said smiling, taking her regular seat.

Chiharu smiled and nodded. "We finished our class kinda early so I came here."

The group sat down around her, taking their usual spots. They each took out their lunches, but an emerald eyed girl took out two. Handing one to Syaoran who sat next to her, Sakura smiled sweetly as he blushed ever so innocently. "Here, Syaoran. I made your lunch today."

"A-Arigatou…" he mumbled, smiling a bit. As he opened it he found all his favorite food and he happily grabbed some with his chopsticks.

Eriol smirked as Tomoyo gave him a lunch too. "Ne, Syaoran, you still blush whenever she's around you? You'll never grow up…" He laughed as he opened his lunch. His azure eyes twinkled in delight behind his glasses when he found Tomoyo had packed his favorite food too.

Syaoran scowled at him, narrowing his deep amber eyes. "Shut up, four-eyes…"

"Now you guys…" Tomoyo said smiling, "don't start this again." They were all used to the usual bickering between Syaoran and Eriol, yet Tomoyo's ultimate goal in life was still to reconcile things between her boyfriend and Syaoran. She was that pacifist type. One who was so perfect in every way yet people still liked her. Unfortunately, her unsuccessful attempt only made it worse.

"Ah, don't worry, angel," Eriol flirted, "it's no use bickering with this immature fool. But at least I thank the one who cooked my lunch for me. Arigatou, angel," he said sweetly. Then with his gentleman-like manners, he kissed her on the cheek lightly. Tomoyo smiled at him but with a sigh and a shake of her head. She knew he was trying to irritate the easily taunted Syaoran.

Syaoran frowned and rolled his amber eyes. Then running his hand through his hair and sighing, he leaned over to Sakura and gave her a deep kiss right then and there on her small pink lips. He parted from her a little, whispering something that sounded like "Thanks Sakura…" and continued to kiss her for one more second.

They parted and Syaoran sent a conceited and triumphant look towards Eriol who rolled his eyes. "How was that, four-eyes? Bet you can't kiss like that. Man, I pity Tomoyo…having to exchange saliva with a freakin pest…" Syaoran muttered. "Tomoyo deserves so much better."

Tomoyo sweat dropped as she chewed on her food. "Umm…" Being the center of this particular argument wasn't too comfortable.

Eriol puta hand to his heart and faked a pout. "That hurt Syaoran. That hurt right here. But you know, at least I have the decency to at least kiss my angel on her cheek and not stifle her breath with a forceful kiss on the lips like yours. Really Syaoran, you could be a star on a soap opera one day with kisses as corny as that," he said with an evil glint in his eyes.

Syaoran stood up, making a fist. "Why you-"

Sakura sweat dropped and pulled him back down to sit. "Syaoran," Sakura said sighing, "you and Eriol have got to stop this competing. It's as if you guys are making your girlfriends your toys."

Eriol laughed heartily. "Ah, don't worry Sakura. It's just so fun to make fun of him. Besides, secretly he enjoys it too." He looked at Syaoran inquiringly. "Right?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes as usual and said his usual response. "Whatever…" But a noticeable small smile was on his lips, proving that Eriol was indeed telling the truth.

As for the rest of the group, they were watching and laughing at the whole scene in amusement, used to this sort of thing everyday. Chiharu loved it. She loved how Eriol and Syaoran always fought yet inside knew that they were really close friends. They all knew it, but Syaoran and Eriol just wouldn't admit it.

Even though they used to hang out like this too in grammar school, it seems things had changed. Chiharu noticed a lot of changes lately. She stared at Rika who was giggling about some joke Eriol had said. Sasaki Rika was as kind as before, but yet, she seemed to mature in both her looks and her attitude. She seemed more adult and it looked like she would be the perfect wife for someone someday, one who would be faithful and kind to her husband for all eternity.

Next Chiharu looked at Yanigasawa Naoko. She was still as kooky as ever, loving to read and write. She was the intellectual type ever since she was little. But now, her freckles had disappeared, and she too matured. She had already had a play and a book published and she was only in high school! Imagine being a professional writer and play writer as a teen! Also, although you wouldn't believe it even if you saw it, she had a huge crush on someone who was a junior at their school. It was still hard for Chiharu to believe it. Naoko had never been the one to openly tell someone, even if they were her best friends, that she liked someone. But now, she liked talking about the school newspaper editor so much that everyone else seemed to be accustomed to it already.

Hiiragazawa Eriol and Daidouji Tomoyo were the ones who hadn't changed much even when they startedgoing outin middle school. Although both of them were normally calm, casual, and composed, they had their crazy sides too. Tomoyo had her love for video cameras and the hi-tech stuff while Eriol had his continuous jokes and cracks on Syaoran. They also loved to scheme. Oh boy, if you put them two together and they both think that a couple is cute, they'd start matchmaking without a second towaste. But they did change a teeny, tiny bit. Whenever you caught them alone, you'd see the emotional feelings deep in their content amethyst and azure eyes. Eriol, with his gentleman-like ways, almost always showed his love to Tomoyo even if it was the littlest things from playing with her long, beautiful hair to giving occasional, casual kisses on her cheek. And Tomoyo often returned her love by smiling her sweet smile only reserved for him and him only. They were in love…big time.

But Chiharu noticed two certain people who had changed the most. Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran back then had been too shy and innocent to tell each other how they felt. But now, even though they still blush from time to time, it was clear to anyone that they were a couple. Just seeing how they looked at each other, their eyes so absorbed in the other's with a small, content smile on both of their lips. Sakura seemed more mature somehow. Her golden brown hair reached the middle of her back now and her emerald eyes seemed more experienced, not as innocent as before. She still was as dense as ever and still was late for every single meeting, but she seemed happier and even more energetic now even though she had always had been such a person. Li Syaoran was one who changed so drastically from the first time Chiharu ever laid eyes on him. Sure, he was a pretty good looking guy with his deep, penetrating amber eyes, ruffled brown hair, and an athletic build due to martial arts training, butwhen she first met him, he was as cold as ice could get. His eyes glared daggers at anyone who dared to mess with him, he frowned and never ever laughed or smiled, and his rude, arrogant manners weren't all that appealing either. But he had evolved so much since elementary school. His eyes were joyful, no longerscornful. They held amusement and happiness within its amber depths. He smiled more often now, although he still had a bit of his rough attitude. He was ever so caring for his friends – especially the cherry blossom named Sakura – and was glad to give any free advice to anyone who seemed to need it. It was as clear as day. Sakura and Syaoran had changed because of each other.

All these changes led Chiharu to think. Had she changed? And if she did, was it for better or for worse? Would she ever find the love and the happiness that Eriol and Tomoyo and Syaoran and Sakura have for their loved one? At this thought she turned red. She had someone she liked. She's liked him for such a long time, too. But he too had been changing and by the looks of it, he was changing for the better...in a lot of ways. First of all, who could ignore his irresistible, cutesy looks, those narrow eyes that always glimmered with delight, that ruffled but not too ruffled black hair, and his cute mouth that was always drawn into his childish grins? Who couldn't love the way his imagination always runs, finding every single bit of anything exciting and interesting? Chiharu loved everything about him, from his crooked smile to the annoying, weird stories of his. She caught herself with these thoughts and blushed an even brighter shade of red.

"Chiharu-chan?" Naoko said waving her hand in front of her friend's blank eyes. "Oy! Chiharu!"

Chiharu blinked and returned from her daydream. "Wh-What is it, Naoko?"

After a second, Naoko smirked. "That's so romantic!" she squealed.

At this everyone else smirked knowingly, all with evil glints in their eyes.

"Wh-What?"the confused Chiharustuttered.

Eriol clicked his tongue. "Ah, an afternoon daydream about your one and only, Chiharu?"

"Wh-Why do you say that?"

"Because you're as red as a tomato!" Rika exclaimed pointing at her friend's flushed face.

Chiharu shook her head but Yamazaki's image still burned through her mind. As a result the blush didn't go away. "N-No I'm not!"

They laughed. "Aw, Chiharu, shouldn't you tell him soon?" Tomoyo suggested.

"Yeah. You guys would be a perfect couple! 'A Childhood Romance'!" Sakura said with stars in her eyes.

Naoko's eyes glittered too. "AH! SAKURA-CHAN! THAT'S A PERFECT STORY! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'LL BASE A STORY ON CHIHARU AND YAMAZAKI!"she exclaimed excitedly.

"No! No don't!" Chiharu said frantically. She'd die of embarrassment if that ever happened.

Unknowing to her, Yamazaki's parents were already basing a book on their son and his best friend. Everyone already knew about it and all of them laughed at Chiharu's red face.

"I have an idea, Chiharu," Syaoran said, "if you don't wanna directly tell Yamazaki how you feel, why don't you get him something really good for his birthday? Something that he'll certainly know how you feel just by looking at what you give him."

Chiharu blinked. "Birthday?"

Her six friends looked at her in confusion. "It's in eight days," they all said in unison.

Herbrown eyes widened, "N-NANI? Oh jeez, I totally forgot!" She slapped her forehead. "What the heck am I gonna get him?"

Sakura tapped her friend's shoulder comfortingly. "C'mon Chiharu. You can think of something. You know him best. That means that only you can think of that extra special thing to give Yamazaki."

Tomoyo nodded. "That's a good point. What did you get him in all those birthdays before?"

Chiharu thought for awhile. "Well last year I took him to the Space Observatory since he kept telling stories about aliens."

"Oh gosh…I remember that…" Rika recoiled.

"What?" Naoko said blinking. "I liked those stories."

Her friends groaned. Naoko was the only one out of all of them who simply _loved_ listening to his stories.

"So what happened there?" Eriol asked Chiharu. "Had a romantic night looking into the stars and each other's eyes?" He smiled slyly, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Chiharu sweat dropped. "Uhh…" Actually nothing had turned out how she had planned. Ithad beena complete disaster. "Actually we got thrown out even before we even got to the big telescope. Yamazaki had been telling some little kid about aliens and the kid ran to his mother because he was scared of them. Then security came and told us to leave if we were still gonna tell fibs that would scare kids."

Her friends sweat dropped. Syaoran sighed. "Sounds just like Yamazaki…"

"Well, I'm sure that the year before that was better," Rika said trying to encourage her friend.

Chiharu sweat dropped again, remembering the day two years before. "Well actually, we went to the lake for his birthdaytwo years agoto go on a boat ride in the evening."

"So did it turn out good?" Tomoyo asked her.

But the girlshook her head sadly and sighed, almost in frustration. "Unfortunately no. It was going fine until Yamazaki started telling stories about there being a loch ness monster in Scotland and that it was really true. When I told him it wasn't, he was persistent in making me believe there really was a monster in Scotland. He stood up in the boat and showed me how it swam without making a sound and without letting anyone see it. Then…our boat capsized."

The teens all sweat dropped. "…Yamazaki is really…well…one of a kind…" Eriol said shaking his head.

Suddenly rustling was heard and from a bunch of bushes, out popped the head of Yamazaki, the last friend in their little group. "Why thank you Eriol!" he said plopping down beside Chiharu.

"Y-Yamazaki! How long have you been there?"she asked, her face red. She'd be so embarrassed if he was there the whole time when she was talking about his past birthdays.

"Oh, don't worry. If you guys were talking about me behind me back, I was here just to hear Eriol's last comment on me. Whew, I'm starving." He took out his lunch and his chopsticks, his usual goofy grin on his face. "Sorry I didn't come earlier. My teacher asked me to stay back to review my book report. Heh! She says 'Now Yamazaki-san, I know you're one to say little stories, but this is unacceptable!' Oh well…she gave me a F."

His friends sweat dropped as he continued eating with a smile. Syaoran sighed. "I'm afraid to be the one to ask but…what the hell did you do?"

Yamazaki shrugged his shoulders. "I wrote a book report on Frankenstein by Mary Shelley…"

"And how did you ruin the story now?" Eriol asked.

"I didn't ruin it! I added more flavor…more pizzazz. It was too sad for me so I made the one who evil creator and the monster become friends and allies to defeat the aliens who were taking over the world," he replied casually.

His friends, except Naoko who was greatly interested in his new version of the story of Frankenstein, once again sweat dropped. This was Yamazaki for you…

Chiharu bopped him on the head. "Yamazaki, you baka! You know that story back and front! You could've gotten a better grade!"

Yamazaki swallowed the food which was in his mouth and gave Chiharu a childish grin. "Aww! Wow Chiharu. You really _do_ know me! You actually remembered me replaying that whole story to you! Aww…Chiharu-chan cares!" he said causing Chiharu to turn red. He winked at her. "What I wouldn't do without my beloved Chiharu-chan looking out for me and my grades."

Chiharu's face was red as it could be. With a frown she bopped him on the head again.

"Itai…so violent. But that's how my Chiharu-chan tells me that she loves me, isn't it?" Yamazaki asked her with a fake pout. "Chiharu-sama wouldn't just hit me to make me shut up right?"

Chiharu frowned. "Oh shut up…" and she hit him once again on the head, her face as bright as an apple. All her friends secretly laughed at the scene.

"Yamazaki-kun, you're getting really flirty with Chiharu these days aren't you?" Eriol said elbowing his friend with a sly smirk.

"Ah yes. Chiharu-chan's blushes are just too hard to resist!" Yamazaki said with a chuckle.

Chiharu frowned, still blushing, and slapped his head again, shaking her head. Why did he always have to do this? Why'd he have to get her heart's hopes so high when she knew he didn't like her back?

Suddenly, just then they heard three loud bell rings from the school's bell tower. They cleaned up their either unfinished or finished lunches.

"Hoeee…" Sakura said sweat dropping. "I'm gonna be late. My next class is all the way at the other side of the school! See you guys later!"

"I'll come with you," Naoko said. "I'm in the same class as you anyway."

They both half ran and half walked back towards the school waving goodbye. But of course, Sakura couldn't leave with out giving Syaoran a goodbye kiss on the cheek which caused his cheeks to flare. Then Rika, Eriol, Tomoyo, and Syaoran left talking about going to their own classes too. Yamazaki and Chiharu were left alone under the tree's protection from the sun.

"Aww man, I just got here and already the bell rang," Yamazaki said scratching the back of his head.

"Hurry up and finish your food then," Chiharu said standing up with her empty lunch in her hand. "Don't be late for class, okay?"

"Hai…hai..." he replied. But as Chiharu started walking away she heard him stand up quickly from the grassy ground. Suddenly his hand was gripping her wrist. Tingles went up her spine at his warmth and she shivered. "Ano…Chiharu-chan?" he said, his voice low.

She turned slowly and saw that his laughing, cheerful, dark eyes were replaced with gentle ones that took away her breath. "H-Hai?"

He stared at her silently for a minute, looking at her curious brown eyes with his own nervous ones. "Chiharu…I…uh…" he whispered as he tried to say what he want.

"Hai?" Chiharu asked again with a whisper. The grip on her wrist tightened a bit.

She saw him look at her with almost scared, nervouslooking eyes. But he closed them as he sighed. The next thing she knew it, the gentle but scared eyes were gone, leaving his usual cheerful ones in their place. His grip slipped off of her wrist.

"Never mind, Chiharu. I'll tell you later okay? You'll be late for your class," he said, giving her a smile.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Now go on before the teacher sends someone to look for you."

With one last look at the smiling boy, she returned a smile and began walking towards the school.

As she entered the building, she couldn't help but wonder why she was so nervous. Why had she been holding her breath? But she knew the reason. She tried to hide it from herself but she knew it was true. She was hoping…wishing…that the important thing Yamazaki had been trying to tell her a second ago would be his confession of love. But now she knew it was a stupid idea. He hadn't told her anything, not even a little itty bitty clue. Maybe she should just stop her hopeless daydreams about him. But what if he was just scared of rejection like she was? What if he really did want to tell her how he felt but didn't know how? She knew that that was what she felt. She knew she wouldn't be able to tell him in fear of him breaking her heart. She was scared of what he thought…and she knew it.

As she rounded the hallway's corner, almost reaching her class, she remembered. His birthday was in nine days. If she could get something really important and meaningful for his present, maybe…just maybe he'd finally realize that he _did_ like her. Maybe then her daydreams of herself and Yamazaki being a couple and actually showing each other how they felt would come true…

As she entered her class and was rewarded a late slip from her teacher, she resolved on her new mission.

Find the perfect present for Yamazaki…


	3. Tuesday, May 25, 7 DAYS LEFT

**Chiharu's Birthday Mayhem  
****By: **pnaixrose

**Disclaimer:** Don't sue cuz I don't own.

* * *

**Tuesday, May 25..._7 DAYS LEFT_**

Chiharu walked down a quiet road in silence, carrying her bag in one hand. It was a little past three o'clock and school had just ended. She was heading towards her home, just a few blocks away from the school, but decided to take a little detour since she realized her parents wouldn't be there yet. She hated staying home alone. The house seemed too empty for her. She took a left at a corner when she was supposed to take a right and headed towards the Tomoeda shopping district, not even bothering to drop by at home to change from her black mid-thigh skirt, a white cotton blouse, and her black shoes – her school uniform. It didn't matter. Many students came to the shopping district right after school anyway.

Chiharu sighed, a slight hint of sadness apparent. Usually Yamazaki would come and walk her to her house everyday while telling her the latest stories that were on his mind. But today, she had barely seen him at all, even at lunch. It even seemed like he was avoiding her. Only last week, they had spent a lot of time with each other, at school and after school. One day, Yamazaki had mentioned that since both of their parents weren't home, they should visit all the parks in Tomoeda. He had wanted to see if they could visit the many parks that their little town was known for all in one day. Chiharu had laughed at his idea. It was simply insane! But due to Yamazaki's insisting, she had given up protesting and they had ran from park to park in various areas of their town right after school. They were laughing on the way as people looked at them in wonder and confusion. Chiharu blushed as she remembered when Yamazaki had gotten so excited when there was one more park to go and had taken her hand and ran, laughing all the way. They were hard to separate ever since kindergarten, so why did he seem to avoid her now?

Widening her eyes in realization, she noticed that Sunday, the day when her parents had invited him to dinner, was when he seemed to grow apart from her. She remembered how he had placed his hand on top of hers during dinner unconsciously. She remembered the way he had looked longingly at her when he was just leaving, staring at her with a very small smile on his lips. That day was weird...he hadn't really told any stories. Yesterday, right after lunch, had been weirder...and more nerve-wrecking. Her hopes that Yamazaki would confess his love for her had been cut short.

Chiharu stopped in front of one particular store that she, Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika, and Naoko often went in together. It was called Twin Bells, and it belonged to their friend Maki. She smiled as her eyes scanned the new, various kinds of stuffed animals through the glass window. She loved them! They were just so cute, huggable, and such great companions although it may sound pretty silly. But a thought made her blush. The real, secret reason she loved stuffed animals was because that was the first thing Yamazaki had given her. They were at the innocent age of five at the time and the Miharas and the Yamazakis had gone on a trip together by the shore for there was a festival going on there. As they had walked passed the game booths while their parents had gone off to the souvenir booths, Chiharu had spotted a cute little monkey animal toy with big cheeks and a silly grin on its face. It had been the 'Toss the Ring' booth where you had to throw at least one ring onto the item that you wanted. Chiharu had tried the game, but after a couple of tries, she gave up almost spending all her money. She had lost all times! Water had started to form in the young girl's eyes when suddenly her companion jumped to the rescue, using his money to get some rings for a try. He aimed just right and – POOF! He had gotten the toy and gave it to her.

Chiharu stood there reminiscing with a smile on her face. The image of Yamazaki always seemed to pop into her mind somehow no matter where she went now. Even looking inside a store brought the thought of Yamazaki to her head. If only he were here with her now, that would make her day. Today when she had asked him about walking home together he had stammered something about having to meet up with a friend, leaving Chiharu feeling down. _'Oh well,'_ she thought with a sigh. _'I have to find him a birthday present anyway and he can't be here when I go shopping for it. It has to be something sentimental, like Syaoran had said. It has to be something so special and so romantic that Yamazaki, although dense at times, will have to know my feelings when he receives it!'_ She started racking her brain for any ideas for the present. Maybe she'd find something here.

Then out of nowhere she felt something weigh down on her shoulders and felt arms gently wrap around her neck, waking her from her daydream. She widened her eyes as she saw who it was by staring into Twin Bell's glass windows. There was a reflection of her looking quite shocked and Yamazaki behind her with his arms wrapped loosely around her neckand hanging off her shoulders. He had a silly grin on as usual as he too stared at the reflection.

"My dear Chiharu-chan, you didn't even notice me come up?" he asked leaning forward so that their faces were right next to each other's. He kept his gaze straight on the glass's reflection instead of turning to her.

Chiharu was stunned as she stood there stiffly, feeling her heart flutter and start pounding like crazy. Just feeling him near was bad enough, but he was touching her. He was leaning on to her with his face right next to hers that she could feel his cheek on her own. Her voice was stuck in her throat.

"Chiharu?" Yamazaki asked as he laughed. "Wow, you sure daydream a lot. Wonder what about. Could it be...that Chiharu has someone on her mind?"

Chiharu blushed as her eyes widened at his comment. She swatted him away by shrugging her shoulders and turned to face him. "N-No!" she retorted.

Yamazaki laughed. "Aww, Chiharu. I was only joking." But he seemed to be relieved to hear what she said. "So do you want to go in that store called Twin Bells or what?" he asked with a grin.

Chiharu blinked in confusion.

"Oh, it seemed like you really wanted to go inside since you were just staring at it. Well, c'mon. Let's go. I have always seen this store but never went inside. It seems too girly for me. But I'll go inside with you if you want," he said.

Chiharu smiled. "You've never been in here? _Never_?"

Yamazaki shook his head. "Nope. I heard that this was the place that you girls bought all those good luck cards from back in elementary school. You know, the ones that helped you depending on which one you get. I think you got a few too right?"

Chiharu nodded, surprised that he remembered. "You remember?"

The boynodded and rolled his eyes. "Oh of course I'll remember! You started bragging that you had a higher grade than me in that big Literature exam because of that card. Now you gonna go in or what?"

Shenodded then giggled, happy that he remembered all that. She smiled, deciding to tease him a bit. "Yamazaki, I didn't know you liked these stores with little girly gadgets."

He seemed to turn red as he scratched the back of her head. "Oh, I just thought I'd check it out once since you're so into it."

Chiharu turned red at that as he bounded up to the door holding it open for her. She stepped inside and thanked him as he too walked in after.

It was a store lined with many shelves along the walls with various things on them. There were also many other tables scattered around the store with displays of the cutest things Chiharu had ever seen. Her eyes filled with wonder as she, like the other customers in the store, browsed around with Yamazaki at her heels. Stopping at a table that showed the newest little toys the store had, Chiharu started giggled as she picked one up. "Yamazaki-kun! Look! Look!"

She held out her palm straight, and placed the toy on it. It was a monkey with a marching band suit on and holding cymbals in its small hands. It was a small toy, only about half the size of her palm, but when she winded the monkey up from the bottom, it started walking forward, smashing its little cymbals together with a grin on its face.

Yamazaki chuckled at the toy. "It reminds me of the story I heard that monkeys were the ones who started marching bands! They were the perfect marching band musicians since they used their hand-like tail to help them too. The ones that beat the drums were-"

Chiharu pouted and sighed a bit at his story. Placing the monkey back on the table, she turned to Yamazaki and interrupted him. "Oh Yamazaki...not again."

Yamazkai smiled sheepishly and chuckled. "Couldn't resist."

Suddenly a woman with long, wavy dark hair walked up to them with a kind smile. "Oh hello, Chiharu!" she said noticing the girl with the familiar brown pigtails. "It's nice to see you!"

The teen smiled in return as she looked up at the lady's grayish eyes. "Hi, Maki-san! It's nice to see you, too!"

The woman smiled and then noticed the young man next to her with a grin on his face. "Ara? Your boyfriend, Chiharu-chan?" She saw the young girl blush red and smiled to herself.

Chiharu instantly became embarrassed. Her boyfriend? "Wh-What!" she stammered. "H-He's-"

But before she can finish, Yamazaki had spoken up. "-Very delighted to meet you, Maki-san," he said politely, "and yes, I am in fact Chiharu's boyfriend. We were just strolling when she wanted to go inside your store. It's very pleasant in here. I like it very much," he said. During his conversation, he had somehow slipped his arm around Chiharu's waist, which caused her to blush even more.

Maki giggled. "Such a cute couple!"

Yamazaki nodded as he turned to Chiharu, leaning forward a bit so that their faces were almost touching. "Yeah I think so, too! Ne, Chiharu-chan?" He gave her a noticeable wink.

Chiharu turned even redder and looked down at the floor silently.

Yamazaki started laughing and soon Maki joined in. "Aw, Chiharu. I was just teasing,"her childhood friendsaid apologetically. Turning to Maki, he said, "I don't think I'd be able to survive as Chiharu's boyfriend."

Chiharu frowned as a short fuse was broke and she became instantly angry at him.

Maki blinked in confusion. "Why not?"

Before Yamazaki could respond,his fellow classmate and friendslapped the back of his head and pouted, looking the other way. "I don't treat you _that_ badly!" she whined.

Herubbed the back of his head, pretending to be seriously hurt. "Itai. So violent. See what I mean, Maki-san?"

Theolder womanlaughed at the couple's actions. "You guys are too cute!" she said delightedly. Suddenly a little girl caught her attention asking her something about a toy that was out of stock. "Oh, excuse me Chiharu-chan, Yamazaki-kun." And she followed the little girl to the place where the toy was usually seated.

"Ne, Chiharu," Yamazaki said tapping his shoulder, a boyish grin on his face. "She said I was _cute_! Aren't you jealous?" He started laughing as Chiharu rolled her eyes but smile warmly.

"You baka..."

-

As Chiharu entered the book store, Yamazaki suddenly rushed in, leaving her at the entrance with a smile on her face. She watched as Yamazaki started browsing through some legends and myths stories and picked up a book with a picture of the abominable snowman on the cover. Chiharu sighed and shook her head. Yamazaki had changed...but not _that_ much. He was still his quirky little self with an obsession for story telling and myths and such things like that. Chiharu laughed inwardly and started walking around when she remembered about Yamazaki's birthday present. Would a book do? It was a fact after all that Yamazaki loved getting new ideas for stories from his books. But then Chiharu figured that books weren't the answer. It was too obvious a present for someone like him. Chiharu wanted it to be special and have a secret meaning. It had to be so special that Yamazaki could figure out that she liked him.

"Chiharu,"she heard himcalled and she found him standing behind her. "Wanna go now?"

Chiharu blinked in shock. Usually Yamazaki spent hours and hours in the bookstore trying to figure out which book to buy. "You bought something already?"she asked.

Yamazaki shook his head and a faint line of a blush could be seen on his cheeks as he scratched the back of his head. "Uhh no. I'm not getting anything today..." he said quietly.

Now this was a surprise! Every single time they went to a bookstore, no matter where, he _always_ bought a book. He had said it was just so hard resisting. This of course, confused Chiharu further. "What! _You_ not buying a _book_? Why not?" she asked curiously.

Yamazaki's blushed seemed to deepen at her question. "Uh,I decided to resist the urge today. I have to save my money for a p-present for someone..." he stammered looking away from her eyes.

Chiharu looked at him for a moment. He seemed like he was trying to avoid her gaze. But what he had said shocked her. He would sacrifice to buy a book for someone's present? She started getting curious who it was and suddenly a silly notion popped in her mind. C-Could it be...that Yamazaki was getting a present for a _girl_! "Who's the present for?" she asked rather quickly.

Yamazaki looked away, avoiding her eyes. "Just for a close friend. Should we leave now?"

Then she followed him out of the bookstore.

-

Chiharu and Yamazaki were walking side by side down the sidewalk silently, the tension still in the air. Chiharu couldn't believe it still. That _close friend_ must be pretty special that he wouldn't mind giving up a book for him or _her. _Chiharu started getting a cold feeling as she walked briskly next to him. Did he have a girlfriend or something that he didn't tellher about?She frowned. Usually Yamazaki would tell her everything. He wouldn't just leave it as "Just for a close friend." He'd tell her who it was for and the occasion. After all he was one who liked to talk a lot. "Yamazaki, who's that close friend that you're talking about?" Chiharu asked looking straight ahead.

She didn't look up at him but she heard him stammering. "I-It's just a friend..." he said.

"Male or female?" she asked, her voice quiet.

Yamazaki seemed to jump at her question. "Huh? Uh...f-f-female..."

"Oh." Chiharu felt the warmth that she usually felt around him disappear and get replaced by a cold, hurt feeling deep inside. Was she jealous? Yes. But she was hurt even more. Yamazaki had never given up something as special as a book he wanted for her. But maybe she was thinking too hard. For all that she knew he probably wasn't going out with that girl. But still, and as bad as she felt about it, she felt mad at him for some reason. He had never treated her with anything special.

Shestarted walking more briskly, seeming as though she wanted to get away from him. He seemed to notice this and quickly ran up to her side, matching her pace. "Chiharu?" he asked, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Did I say something wrong?"

Chiharu kept a straight face forward as she shook her head quickly. "Of course not," she replied shortly.

Yamazaki looked at her for a minute longer then stopped walking as they passed a store. "Ne, Chiharu," he said causing her to stop walking as well. She turned to him and saw that he was looking inside the jewelry store.

"Hmm?" she said walking towards him.

He smiled. "Don't you want to go in the jewelry store? You really love these," he said pointing towards the store.

Chiharu shrugged, still kind of angry at him. "Sure," she said with a seemingly exasperated sigh. "Let's go."

But as they entered the store, she couldn't help but think. He remembered that she liked jewelry? She felt part of the anger go away as a smile crept onto her lips.

-

Chiharu's eyes glittered as she looked upon the glass cases full of beautiful, glittery jewelry. As she walked past the necklaces and the earrings cases, her eyes fell upon the bracelets. She loved bracelets more than any other jewelry because she simplyloved playing with them as she wore it on her wrist. Kneeling down so she was at level with the shelves, she started scanning them.

She began smiling as she saw a pretty, little, thin silver bracelet. It had caught her eyes among the many others and the main reason was because there were three tiny yellow flowers on it, spaced out from each other. It was so simple, yet so pretty that she couldn't take her eyes off it. Then she suddenly felt weight on her shoulder and saw that Yamazaki was kneeling beside her with one arm relaxing on her shoulder. He smiled to her and she blushed. She had almost forgotten he was here.

"Wow, that one's pretty!" he exclaimed as he saw what her gaze was so set on. "I think it suits you."

Chiharu blushed some more and merely nodded. "I guess. I really like the flowers."

"Yeah, me too. Hey, I just noticed. They're yellow! Your favorite color, ne?" Yamazaki said.

Sheblinked. Wow, she hadn't even noticed the flowers were her favorite color! She turned to Yamzaki with a soft smile. "Wow, you really do know me better than I know myself, Yamazaki."

Yamazaki seemed to blush as he looked into her deep brown eyes. "Aww, don't flatter me, Chiharu. You're the one who knows everything about me. You're the one who knows me best," he whispered.

"I've been together with you for so long, of course I'd know a lot of the things you like,"shereplied. Her eyes brightened. "That's what friends do right?"

She saw Yamazaki's eyes droop and his grin suddenly seem sad. He looked at her wistfully as he talked, barely audible for her to hear. "Yeah...that's what _friends_ do..."

-

Chiharu stretched out her arms as she yawned. She and Yamazaki were seated outside of an ice cream parlor, pleasantly licking their ice cream. Chiharu was pretty tired. It had been quite an exciting day for her. It was a day with so many flurries of emotions that right now she didn't know how she felt towards Yamazaki. She was still kind of mad at him with that _'getting a present for a close female friend'_ incident, but it also felt like today she liked him even more than before. She was planning on going home soon, since she was sure her parents would come home from their jobs soon. Besides she still had homework...ugh...homework.

Yamazaki smiled at her as he looked up from his ice cream. "Tired Chiharu?"

She nodded. "Yup! But it was a fun day, Yamazaki! And you're even paying for the ice cream...and by the way, is that really alright? I don't wanna be a burden."

Helaughed. "Oh Chiharu, don't worry about it. You're definitely no burden. And besides, it's a little present for hanging out with me today! I had lots of fun...I-I always do when I'm around you..." he said quietly, a blush creeping on his cheeks.

Chiharu turned equally as red. "Th-Thanks...But didn't you say that you had to meet a friend today?"

Henodded taking another lick of his ice cream. "Oh yeah! We came here right after school ended. We went to some stores around here but she had to leave earlier than I thought. Said she had to go and finish something at home."

Suddenly, Chiharu froze as her ears seemed to tune everything out. _She_. Yamazaki had come here with a _she_! Chiharu tried to assure herself that it was probably all a misunderstanding but the other part of her was panicking and getting angrier by every second she sat there. She started putting together the pieces, the clues he had given her. First, he wasn't buying a book because he said he was saving money for a _female_ friend. Then, he had come here with a _she_. Chiharu's eyes started to water. He had turned downher offer to walk with her to meet up witha _girl_! Chiharu's ice cream cone dropped to the cement with a plop, but the girl didn't seem to notice at all. H-Had Yamazaki and that other girl come here...for a _date_? Could it be that the girl was Yamazaki's _girlfriend_? Besides, didn't guys often get presents for their girlfriends once in a while? Chiharu started to tremble as one single hot tear trailed down her cheek. But the worst thing of all...Yamazaki hadn't told her. He could've at least told her that he had a girl. He had told her so many things over the years so easily to her. _Why couldn't he have told her about having a girlfriend_? Then at least she would've given up on him a long time ago and not be crying out here in public like a fool!

Yamazaki was startled as Chiharu suddenly became all silent and dropped her ice cream on the ground. Then he started worrying when he saw a silent tear crawl down her sudden pale face. "Ch-Chiharu?" he said, starting to panic. He grabbed her shoulder with the hand that wasn't holding the ice cream cone. "Chiharu! What's wrong?"

Chiharu turned to him slowly and he saw a couple of more tears dropping from her brown eyes. The ice cream forgotten, he dropped it on the ground and grabbed her other shoulder. "What's wrong, Chiharu-chan?" he said, his worry increasing with every moment.

She gave him the coldest glare she could. "Nothing!" she shouted pushing him away. "Leave me alone!"

"Chiharu?" Yamazaki whispered in complete confusion. A hint of hurt was heard in his cracking voice. Chiharu had never _ever_ looked at him that way. She had never looked at him with such...hatred and sadness. It hurt...a lot.

Shepicked up her bag, avoiding eye contact. Then started sprinting away from him, her eyes still a fountain of tears. She ran and ran...ignoring the people's gazes, ignoring Yamazaki's hurt face. She had never felt this way before. She had never felt such a stab at her heart. Why did she love him so much? If she didn't, everything would be so much simpler. If she didn't, her heart wouldn't be breaking like it was doing right now!

"Yamazaki...you baka..."


	4. Wednesday, May 26, 6 DAYS LEFT

**Chiharu's Birthday Mayhem  
By:** pnaixrose

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, so don't sue

* * *

**Wednesday, May 26... 6 DAYS LEFT**

Chiharu trudged to school wearily. She hadn't slept good last night at all. All she had been thinking about was the scene yesterday. She had realized that Yamazaki was meeting a _girl_ and she couldn't keep the tears in and ran away suddenly. Her expression saddened even more as she walked. The feeling was still there. The feeling of rejection. But with it was also the feeling of anger. She had thought that Yamazaki trusted her with _everything_. After all, how long have they been best friends? How long have they spent time together and talked about random things? She thought that the least he could do was tell her, his best friend. It wasn't like she'd get mad or anything. Of course she'd feel jealous but at least he had told her. But instead, he left her hanging, thinking that she might have a chance to tell him her feelings. Now she knew it was hopeless. He hadn't been with her all that time because he was out spending time with his girl while she stayed alone daydreaming about him! She felt like such a fool.

And yet...she still loved him.

She neared her school's gates and in a few minutes she entered the building. Students swarmed around her, hurrying for their next class even though it was still pretty early. But her pace was slow, and she barely noticed all the cheerful "Good mornings" and the waves of hello she got. Sitting in a seat in the back of her classroom, she sighed and rested her head on the desk, burying it with her arms. Whispers and murmurs reached her ears as her classmates grabbed the latest gossip before the classes began.

A particular whisper caught Chiharu's ear and although she didn't show it, she strained to listen. A small group of girls that were crowded around a desk only a couple of seats away were talking cheerfully, unknowing that Chiharu was listening closely. They had spoken a name that she couldn't ignore no matter how hard she tried. Yamazaki.

"Hey, I saw Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun at the shopping district yesterday! I was gonna say hi but they entered a store before I could," a girl with black pigtails said.

Another girl with brown long hair and bangs covering her eyes spoke next in a surprised tone of voice. "Really? So they're back together then?"

Chiharu couldn't help but blush and she quickly covered her face even more with her arms. They thought she and Yamazaki were a couple? Did everyone think that?

Another girl with short hair shook her head. "They were going out? I thought they weren't."

"Oh? It just seems like they were I guess," the second girl replied.

"Wait a minute," another girl with her hair tied in a ponytail said. "What do you mean 'they're back together again'?"

The second girl shrugged. "Yesterday I saw Yamazaki and Naoko at the mall. They were sitting in Starbucks drinking cappuccinos and talking. So I thought that Yamazaki had broken up with Chiharu for Naoko."

Chiharu's body froze and the blood that had recently filled her cheeks drained. She sat there, her head still on the desk covered with her arms but now, her body seemed to numb. Yamazaki and _Naoko_? Was that the girl that Yamazaki had been talking about? The one that he had met with yesterday? B-But Naoko _knew_ that she liked him! In fact, she was one of the _first_ people that knew! She had even given her a book with tips how to get your crush to notice you! Sh-She wouldn't do that...would she? But Chiharu's next thoughts made her heart beat faster. Naoko liked Yamazaki's stories. She absolutely adored them. And she and Yamazaki had a lot in common after all. They both loved books, especially fiction ones. So of course Yamazaki could like her. Besides, all Chiharu has ever done was bop him on the head whenever he started another story of his. But Naoko's eyes glittered with excitement and she anticipated the stories that he told. Her thoughts were interrupted as the gossiping girls started again.

"Wait a minute," the first girl who had spoken said. "I saw Rika-chan with Yamazaki yesterday! But then next thing I knew it, Yamazaki was with Chiharu."

Chiharu's heart sank even more as she gripped onto the desk. Yamazaki was with Naoko _and_ Rika! Wait, maybe this was a misunderstanding. Maybe they were just hanging out or talking. Or maybe they had just seen each other by coincidence or something! Yamazaki...he wouldn't see two girls at the same time! He wasn't like that! But then again, Rika _was_ really nice. She was mature, pretty, and was really sweet, too. She could do anything from cooking to sewing. She was the perfect wife that any man would want...far from what Chiharu was. She cooked, but just a bit, and sewing for her was a nightmare! Even Yamazakiwas better at sewingthan her! Her attention drew to the girls again as they continued.

"That's odd," the girl with the short hair said. "The day before yesterday I saw Yamazaki with Sakura-chan at the mall..."

At that, Chiharu's ears completely grew deaf. Yamazaki was with...Sakura-chan, too! Now this has to be a coincidence! She was taken by none other than Syaoran! If he found out that Yamazaki was with her, he'd kill him! But still, why would Yamazaki meet with all those girls? Was it possible that...he liked one of them? He was probably meeting with Tomoyo too if he was meeting with everyone else! B-But why? Why had he suddenly stopped meeting with Chiharu just to meet with the others? Did she do something wrong? Had he finally gotten tired of the bruises? What did she do? A sinking feeling started in her stomach and she held in a sob. She couldn't cry now. She was in school for heaven's sakes!

Then a rough jerk on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts and she looked up quickly, expecting the teacher. But instead, Yamazaki's worried face looked down on her, his hand placed on her shoulder. "Ch-Chiharu! I've been calling your name for nearly ten minutes! Are you okay?" he asked, his voice rising in concern that caused a few students to watch the scene.

Looking at him sadly she thought. Yamazaki wouldn't meet with all those girls behind her back. But still, he'd usually tell her if he was meeting with someone. Why had he kept all this a secret? Was one of them his girlfriend? After all, he had talked about how he was trying to find a present for a girl. Shaking her head slowly she set her head in her arms again. "Yeah, I'm fine..."

Yamazaki looked at her in confusion. "Chiharu?"

But before anything else could happen, the sensei walked in and with one last look at the girl, Yamazaki went to find a seat.

-

Gathering her belongings as the bell rang, she quickly darted out the door. Phew. This was her last class. After this she would just go home and stay there. She had been avoiding Yamazaki all day and she was tired. She had even sat inside the cafeteria for lunch instead of sitting outside with her friends under their usual meeting spot because she knew he'd be there. Chiharu dodged the crowd of students, walking quickly trying to get out of the school before Yamazaki could spot her. At last after a few more minutes, she was out of the school's property and was walking silently down an unused street. This was a longer way home but it didn't go anywhere near Yamazaki's house.

She couldn't help but tear a bit after making sure she was alone on the street. All day, she couldn't face her friends and they were really concerned about her. But whenever she saw them and thought about what the gossiping girls were talking about, her eyes would start tearing and she would have to run away from them before they could see. Today was definitely not a good day. And to make it worse, the thought of being home alone when she arrived at her house saddened her even more. Her parents were still at work. She hated being alone. She needed someone with her, to talk to her or just simply be with her. Yamazaki used to be the one who did that the most...

She arrived at her house and after locking the door behind her, she ran up to her room, dropped all her stuff on the floor, and jumped on the bed. Burying her head into her soft pillow, she shed silent tears that soaked it through. She was just feeling plain miserable. First she realizes that Yamazaki might have a girlfriend, then the next thing she knew it, he's meeting with allher closes friends. And he didn't even tell her! Why? Did he not enjoy her company anymore? Is it true that one ofher friends that he had been seeing is his girlfriend? After all,there were all great people. Surely Yamazaki would choose one of them instead of her.

Suddenly the loud doorbell drew her attention, but she just stayed still, ignoring the endless ringing. After a couple of minutes of the doorbell, she heard loud knocking on the door. Who would come at a time like this? Slowly, she got up from her bed and peeked out the window. The person she saw made her eyes water. It was Yamazaki trying with all his might to get her to open the door.

"Chiharu-chan! I know you're in there!" she heard him yell with frustration. He sighed and looked up at the house and Chiharu pulled her head away from the window quickly, trying not to be seen. But she knew she was caught. Yamazaki had probably seen her already.

"Chiharu! I need to talk to you!" Yamazaki yelled, his voice frantic and worried. "Why are you ignoring me! Let me in, Chiharu-chan!"

Chiharu leaned against her back against the wall next to the window. A part of her really wanted to let him in, while the other didn't. A few tears trickled down her cheeks again as she closed her eyes, trying to tune out Yamazaki's pleas.

"Wh-What did I do, Chiharu! Why aren't you talking to me? _Please_ Chiharu! I-I'm sorry for whatever I did! Just let me in! We really need to talk! Chiharu-chan!"

Chiharu slid down to the ground and sat there, covering her ears with her hands. She was just so angry and upset. She couldn't let him in. She couldn't face him knowing that he was probably seeing someone. Her heart ached. She wished none of his had ever happened. She wanted to be talk to him again, hear his jokes and stories. She wanted to see his goofy smiles but to just simply be with him more than anything.

After a couple more minutes, she heard Yamazaki's frantic voice fade and she peeked out the window again. His facial expression was etched with worry and hurt and his figure practically slumped as if he was defeated. She heard him say one last "Chiharu-chan..." and slowly he walked away, glancing several times at the house. He was gone...but his expression really scared her. She had never seen him look so down. Maybe she _should_ let him in?

No...it was too late now.

She sat there curled up against the wall, letting the tears fall freely.

The one person that she loved, she now hated...


	5. Thursday, May 27, 5 DAYS LEFT

**Chiharu's Birthday Mayhem  
****By:** pnaixrose

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS. Don't sue.

* * *

**Thursday, May 27...5 DAYS LEFT**

The girl looked into her mirror sadly. She didn't look good at all. Her eyes were puffy, there were bags under her eyes, and her lips were pursed into a tight, seemingly perpetual frown. Chiharu sighed as she picked up a brush and began combing through her hair. She didn't think that it would come to a point where she would barely get enough sleep because of the very notion of Yamazaki with someone else. Was she jealous? Insanely jealous. But still, she didn't even know who he was dating. She sighed again. She never noticed just how much Yamazaki had meant to her.

"Well, time for another long day at school," she said grumpily as she picked up her school bag. She was already changed and set to go. But it was early, way early to be going to school. The only ones who would be there now were some teachers and the students who were assigned for morning duty, cleaning and getting the classroom ready. But there was just nothing to do here so she decided to go early and get the school day over with.

"I wonder if this'll go on forever," she said looking into the mirror again. Her hair was unusually down reaching past her shoulders, but she didn't care. In fact, she barely noticed.

She remembered the last time Yamazaki had come over for dinner. She had worn a redshirt that he had gotten her for Christmas and her hair wasn't in its usual pigtails.

**_"By the way, it looks good on you, with that hairstyle too. I've never saw you wear your hair down before."_**

Chiharu groaned and felt a pang shoot through her heart. "Apparently not good enough..." she mumbled as she began her way out of the room.

-

She slipped into her homeroom quietly and took her usual seat. It was an early day. Very early. She could hear the happy birds chirping outside, preparing their day ahead of them. "Even the birds are happier than me," Chiharu said as she rested her head on the table. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Syaoran and Eriol who stopped bickering when they spotted her. They were surprised to see someone – especially Chiharu who didn't really like being an early bird – in the class already.

"What are you guys doing here?" Chiharu said, her head still resting on her desk.

As Eriol and Syaoran placed their bags at their seats, Eriol turned to her. "We should be saying the same to you, Chiharu-san."

Syaoran nodded, his amber orbs piercing through her curiously. "Yeah. It's not even seven yet."

Chiharu shrugged dully. Even Syaoran's gaze didn't faze her today. "Eh. Had nothing better to do."

The two supposed 'enemies' looked at each other knowingly. But Chiharu keenly caught it. "What? Another secret?" she said bitterly. She was sick and tired of secrets. Why couldn't people just trust her? Was she some kind of gossiping secret queen or something? Was she just not trustable and reliable to keep a secret?

Eriol cleared his throat and shook his head. "No, no Chiharu. We're just plainly worried about you. You haven't been yourself."

Chiharu grunted sourly. She knew what he was doing. He was picking his words carefully. What he really meant was 'You're acting like a total bitch.' "You choose your words well, Eriol. But you could just say it, you know. Just say I'm acting like a selfish, spoiled, little–"

Syaoran sighed loudly, interrupting her. "This is whathe meant! Where's that happy Chiharu that we all know! Where's that girl that shuts Yamazaki up whenever he tells his stories!"

At the instant that she heard his name she grew silent. She _was_ acting stupid. But she couldn't help it. She was just so damn miserable.

Eriol's azure orbs looked at her knowingly. "Ah, so this _is _about him. It's about Yamazaki, isn't it, Chiharu-san."

It was more of a statement then a question. Chiharu growled and looked away, tears about to form in her eyes. "Sh-Shut up..."

"Stop it!" Syaoran suddenly shouted, causing Chiharu to almost jump. "Just stop! You _and_ Yamazaki! You guys have been moping around and I'm sick of it! We're all sick of it! Look at yourself, Chiharu! This isn't you!"

Chiharu's eyes widened. She knew he was right. But it just hurt so much. A tear left her eye as she bit her lip to try to hold in the others that were threatening to spill soon. But did Syaoran have to tell her so bluntly?

Eriol glared at him. "Syaoran..." he said warningly.

"No, I'm tired of this,' he said angrily. "Chiharu, everyone's worried about you. Sakura even cried for you! She said 'I can't stand to see her like this.' Now if you or Yamazaki don't spill what's going on soon, I'm...I'm gonna have to do something drastic."

"That's enough, Syaoran,"the teen with glassessaid sternly, his deep voice stopping Syaoran's rampage.

Meanwhile the amber eyed boy sighed as he looked at the brown haired girl, running a hand through his dark brown locks. "I'm sorry, Chiharu. B-But when Sakura cried yesterday..."

The girl nodded. She knew that of course Syaoran would get angry if he saw Sakura cry. The thing Chiharu was surprised about was that Sakura _had_ cried. Chiharu had tried to hide it from them. Had she really been that obvious? Or did her friends know her _that_ well? "I understand, Syaoran," she replied. "I-I should be apologizing."

"Chiharu-san, we know something's wrong with you. It's something to do with Yamazaki," Eriol said. "Now, we don't know what happened, but if you guys don't tell us we won't be able to help you."

Chiharu bit her lip. She couldn't say anything to them. What if they told Yamazaki? Besides, sobs were stuck in her throat. She couldn't speak even if she wanted to.

"You know, Yamazaki's miserable too. Quite possibly even more miserable than you are now," Syaoran added.

Hereyes widened. Why in the world would _he_ be miserable?

"He's been worrying so much lately that he even stopped his stories. He said that he might've said something wrong to upset you."

Chiharu's shoulders sagged. So she made Yamazaki worry too? It was silent for a moment longer when suddenly Chiharu started stuttering. She just had to know something. "E-Eriol, Syaoran...D-Did Tomoyo or Sakura...h-hang out with Yamazaki lately?"

She saw them look at each other. "Yeah. Yamazaki needed some advice for something so he asked Sakura."

Eriol nodded in agreement. "Same with Tomoyo."

"A-Advice for what?" Chiharu asked. Maybe it was advice on the girl he was dating? She had to make sure.

The two looked at each other again, secrets passing between their eyes. "Sorry, Chiharu. It's not our place to say," Eriol said.

Chiharu's head drooped again and her eyes looked terribly downcast.

"But we'll tell you one thing. I think it's something you'd like," Syaoran finished.

Shelooked up curiously. Something she would like? What in the world?

But before she could question, Eriol had interrupted her. "Well, if you excuse us, but we'll be cleaning now."

-

Chiharu tapped her pencil on her paper, her head resting on her arm as she looked out in front of her in a daze. The teacher was droning on and on about something that she had already forgotten. Right now, school seemed to be of petty importance. The only thing that was on her mind was the one and only Yamazaki Takashi.

She was still wondering what Syaoran had meant. Something she'd like? She knew that her friends knew about her _crush_ on Yamazaki so it couldn't be advice for Yamazaki's unknown girlfriend. Her friends would definitely know that she wouldn't like that at all. But what in the world could it be? She racked her brain for some kind of answer, but the only conclusion she came up with was to either ask Yamazaki himself, or ask Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika or Naoko.

But she definitely didn't feel like talking to Yamazaki. Not yet anyway.

The only other option was to ask one of the girls. She sighed aloud. She would have to muster all of her courage for this.

Suddenly the teacher's voice was booming. "Yamazaki-san! YAMAZAKI-SAN!"

Chiharu jumped out of her trance and looked towards the scene. The teacher was boiling angry because it seemed as if Yamazaki wasn't listening at all, much like she was doing.She looked towards the boy sitting a few desks away from her. She almost didn't recognize him! He too had heavy bags under his eyes, a deep frown on his lips, but worse of all, the sly twinkle of his eyes were gone. It was like all of Yamazaki had been sucked out only to leave his body behind.

He began to snap out of his daze when the teacher shouted at the top of her lungs. "Huh?"

"Yamazaki-san! I've been calling you for the past five minutes!" sensei said with a disapproving frown. "What is wrong with you? Since yesterday you haven't been yourself. Is something bothering you? Are you sick? Do you want to meet with the school nurse?"

"No," he replied simply. His face was still emotionless, much different from its usual goofiness.

The teacher sighed again. "Usually you're such a brig, imaginativestudent. I don't know what's happening with you lately, but I'm afraid that you'll have to have lunch detention with me."

"Fine."

The sensei sighed again, shaking her head. That was when the lunch bell rang, making everyone jump for the door to get out of the class.

Chiharu still sat at her seat, staring at the immobile Yamazaki who was staring straight ahead. As students filed out of the room, only a few were in the classroom and the teacher turned to Yamazaki again. "Yamazaki-san, please don't make this a regular routine. It will most certainly get in the way of your studies. If there's anything I could do to help, let me know."

Yamazaki sighed and after a quiet minute, he asked the teacher something. "Have you ever done something that made someone get mad at you but you don't know what you did?"

Sensei's frown melted into a gentle expression as she nodded. "Even though I didn't know what I did, I apologized my heart and soul out to the person."

Yamazaki nodded stiffly. "Thanks...only problem now is if she'll listen to me..."

At that point, Chiharu left her seat quickly, trying to be unnoticed. Unfortunately, he spotted her right before she left the class. She turned away from his wistful face and continued to her locker. She felt so guilty. Yet, she was still hurt and angry inside.

-

Chiharu stared at the grass as she walked along the school yard with her lunchbox at hand, racking her brain for some kind of consolation. She was nervous...beyond nervous. She was planning on what to say to Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika, or Naoko. It was weird because she didn't exactly know why she was fidgeting and nervous. Maybe it was because she didn't know what to expect from them. Maybe they wouldn't even listen to her! After all, she did act like a complete jerk to them by avoiding them. And what if her fears of Yamazaki having a girlfriend _were _true? What if Yamazaki _had_ asked them for advice on this anonymous girlfriend? She hated not knowing things. It made her jittery and anxious. But maybe that was the one of the reasons why she loved Yamazaki so much. After all, he did rather unexpected, unusual things. He was just so...surprising. Just like a jack-in-a-box toy. You keep on cranking the toy, not knowing when it will pop out and you have that excited, nervous feeling building up inside of you. Then when it finally does spring out, you'd jump even though you had been preparing for it. That was exactly Yamazaki, except he made her jump twice or thrice more.

Sighing, she tried to pry her thoughts away from Yamazaki for a moment. She had to try to figure out what to say to her friends.  
_"Do you know if Yamazaki has a girlfriend?"_  
No. That wouldn't do. It was way too forward, and it sounded as if she was paranoid. Maybe she should apologize for avoiding them first.  
_"I'm sorry about weird yesterday. I hope you'll forgive me."_  
That wouldn't do either. Now she sounded like a begging puppy!  
_"Hey, I'm sorry for acting like a bitch yesterday. Friends?"_  
That sounded kind of like her. But wouldn't it be weird if she just followed that up with the question about Yamazaki having a girlfriend?

"Oh I'll never get this right!" she mumbled, stopping right in the middle of the school yard.

"Chiharu?"

She jumped at the familiar voice and turned. There stood the exact four whom she had been planning to talk to. She bit her bottom lip. She hadn't expected to talk to _all_ of them at once. She had been hoping that they'd be alone or with just one other girl, but not all of them. Suddenly she felt dizzy. She couldn't do this.

"S-Sakura! Tomoyo! Naoko! Rika!" she stuttered. "H-Hi..."

Sakura, the one whom had spoken smiled a bit. "Hiya Chiharu."

"You having lunch right now?" Naoko asked carefully, as if she was choosing her words in her head.

Chiharu nodded. Even as she stood there, she had a horrible feeling deep in the pit of her stomach. No way were they going to forgive her for acting that way. How could she even _think_ that they'd forgive her? She repeated in her brain how stupid she was over and over again.

After a quiet silence, Rika spoke up timidly. "Umm...Chiharu-chan, w-want to have lunch with us?"

Chiharu almost couldn't believe her ears. They'd still be willing to eat lunch with her? A wonderful, warm feeling grew inside of her to replace her doubt. How could she ever doubt her friends? After all, they'd been with her every second she needed them. Besides, they were all such wonderful people.

Chiharu noticed that the others seemed to relax as they saw her smile. But she was the most relax of the five. Sighing a bit, she nodded a bit, feeling her worries flood out of her. "Gosh, how I've _needed_ to hear that! Besides, I gotta ask you guys something."

"Let's sit at our usual place," Tomoyo suggested. "The guys aren't coming today. Something about helping the soccer coach with something."

Chiharu let out an even bigger sigh of relief. Syaoran and Eriol were off with the soccer coach while Yamazaki had lunch detention. She definitely didn't want them to hear what she had to say. "Great! Besides, this talk is only between us girls."

-

"So what is it, Chiharu?" Sakura asked curiously. They were all now seated at their usual lunch spot, out of earshot, much to Chiharu's relief. It felt more secret and comforting here anyway.

Chiharu looked at all of them timidly. "F-First...I want to apologize. I-I'm sorry for avoiding you all yesterday..."

They all began to relax even more and smile at her. "Aw, don't worry, Chiharu," Naoko said heartwarmingly.

"Yeah," agreed Tomoyo. "We all have our bad days."

"You definitely don't have to apologize," Rika added with a sweet smile.

Chiharu's eyes glittered. She was really lucky to have friends like these. "Oh gosh...thank you!"

"I'm so glad you're back to normal, Chiharu," Sakura said. "I was really worried."

Chiharu smiled. "Yup. I know. Oh and by the way, I suggest you go and hug Syaoran today."

The girl's emerald orbs blinked in confusion. "Hoee?"

Chiharu just shook her head and giggled a bit. Syaoran probably cared for Sakura more than Sakura thought. "Anyway,"she added, becoming grim again. "I-I have another question for you..." The girls nodded, listening intently, almost entirely forgetting that they should be eating lunch right then. "I-I heard that Yamazaki was getting advice from you guys...is this true?"

Shenoticed the girls glance at each other almost frantically and she feared that her worries were true after all. After all, Yamazaki was quite charming. He was cute, funny, and quirky but also smart and athletic. What more could a girl want?

As the girls looked back at her, Sakura nodded slowly. "Yeah, it's true."

Chiharu gulped, trying to dampen her dry throat. "Th-Then tell me one thing?"

"Anything you want," Rika said.

Tears clouded her vision as she spoke. "Does...Y-Yamazaki have a...a girlfriend?" The very words she spoke tore at her and she looked at her friends carefully. She was waiting for any strange reactions.

The girls didn't look at each other this time. They didn't even glance at each other. They all shook their heads in unison.

"Yamazaki doesn't have a girlfriend, Chiharu," Naoko said. "He'd probably tell you if he did."

"What made you think that?" Tomoyo asked.

A wave of relief came through her and she sighed, letting out the breath she had been holding. So Yamazaki didn't have a girlfriend. But then, why had he needed advice? And why was he trying to find a present for a _girl_?

"Then why does Yamazaki seem to need a present for someone? A _girl_?" she blurted. "And he hadn't told me why he had been talking to you guys. Is he hiding something from me? Are you _all_ hiding something from me?"

Her friends showed a tiny smile on each of their faces. "You really don't have a clue, Chiharu?" Tomoyo asked.

The girl shook her head in confusion.

"Chiharu-chan," Sakura said, cheerfully. "You'll understand tomorrow."

"But trust us. You'll like it," Rika said.

"Really, _really_ like it!" exclaimed Naoko.

Chiharu looked at her friends carefully. What on earth were they talking about?

Now that the task of asking her friends was out of the way, she was contemplating whether or not she should talk to Yamazaki again. She was feeling awfully guilty. She had doubted him and hadn't trusted him. But along with the guilt came an awful shame and embarrassment. After all that drama she was just going to jump up to him and say, 'Golly, Yamazaki. I'm really sorry for treating you like that!'

Would he forgive her?

-

She looked ahead in a daze, walking down a familiar sidewalk. School ended, but all day she hadn't seen Yamazaki at all. Maybe he was the one mad now?

"Well, I'd deserve it," she said bitterly to herself.

And then there was that whole enigma about what Yamazaki had needed advice for. All her friends had said that she would truly like it, but what in the world were they talking about? Even though she racked her brain again and again, she found no answer to her question.

She wished everything would just clear up right then. She wished she knew the answer and that she'd have the courage to face Yamazaki again. She wished he would laugh and tell her those annoying but oddly cute stories he makes up. She wished he would absent mindedly flirt with her again. But most of all, she wished she were deep in his comforting arms. But she knew that would probably never happen. Well, at least not in the way she wanted. She wanted him to say that he cared deeply for her, wanted him to romantically blurt all the right things. But that was beyond reality. Those were mere ridiculous fantasies.

She only remembered once when Yamazaki had hugged her so. They were both young, around five or six years of age. Chiharu's precious Mew-Mew, her grey kitten, died. She had just gotten it too, and loved the cute ball of fuzziness so much. She and Yamazaki often played with it, teasing it with a ball of string or running after it, only to make it hiss in fear. But one day, her mother had left the screen door slightly open by accident and Mew-Mew, being as curious as a cat was, left home. Chiharu had cried so much that day when she saw that her cat was no where to be found. They had looked everywhere, and Yamazaki had even looked under the front porch where it was dirty and damp. But Mew-Mew was no where in sight. But a day later, they found that he had been run over by a car a few streets away and Chiharu had cried so much that day. She cried and cried until she got the hiccups, and then cried some more. She wouldn't eat anything, she wouldn't speak to anyone. She had been so miserable. Then Yamazaki came and just wrapped his arms around her innocently. She still remembered the exact words he had said:

**_'Chiharu-chan!_****_ Tell me what I can do to help you smile again.'_**

She smiled softly to herself at the childhood memory. It was one of the many that she cherished, but it was also one of her favorites. She had immediately stopped crying after he said that and smiled. Hard to imagine that words would make you do remarkable things. It was either that or she was just a pushover when it came to Yamazaki.

Now with a small smile on her lips, she came to her street's corner. Only a few more steps and she'd be home. She had kind of hoped that she'd have a chance to talk to Yamazaki today, but oh well. She was still afraid to confront him anyway. She wondered how long she would procrastinate for a thing as important as this. She wondered how long until she had the courage to face him.

She was standing right in front of her house as she dropped her school bag and it fell to the cement with a quiet thud. She widened her eyes in shock and surprise as she saw the person whom she wanted to speak to, yet dreaded to see. Yamazaki was sitting quietly on her front steps, just watching her in silence. How had he gotten there so fast? And why was he here?

They just stayed very still, eyes not leaving the other's eyes. It was a few silent minutes until one finally did move. Yamazaki slowly stepped down from the steps and walked towards her, a passive look on his face. He stopped walking when he was only a few inches away, and Chiharu heard herself catch her own breath and swallow in anxiety. He was here, in front of her. She could apologize right then and end this! But the look on his face along with her fear stopped her from apologizing. His eyes were lifeless, almost as if he couldn't see her, his lips taut with that unusual frown, and his hair untidy. It definitely scared her to see him like this.

She gulped again and mustered all the courage she had in herself, which wasn't a lot. She forced herself to speak, to apologize. "Y-Yamazaki...I–"

But before any more words were spoken, Yamazaki had suddenly swept her into his arms so quickly that she didn't know what had happened. She stood there stiffly, trying to comprehend what was happening as he held her quite tightly, never wanting to let go.

Then he started rambling with a voice that she had never thought she'd hear from him. The tone was ragged, and croaking, but he didn't even seem to notice at all. "Chiharu, I'm sorry! You hear me? I said it! I'm sorry for whatever I've done! But I don't even care what I did, just please...please...don't look at me like that. Don't look at me like you loathe me. Stop avoiding me. Stop avoiding everyone. It hurts so much when you do. I'm so sorry Chiharu. I can't stand to see you so miserable. I couldn't stand it when I saw you started to cry that day! You know how much I hate it when you cry! I'm so sorry! God, if only you could see how sorry I am...I still can't get over the fact that I hurt you!" His arms grew tighter around her as he continued, somehow suppressing the tears that threatened to come.

She couldn't see him becausehis head was right besides hers next to her ear. But she could definitely hear him. He sounded horrible and she felt even more guilt wash over her. How could she do this to him? She could slap herself if only his arms weren't so tight around her. "Yamazaki, I–"

But he cut her off again. "No! Please don't run! Please don't ignore me! Don't push me away. Chiharu, when you ignore me and look at me like that it hurts even more than when you cry. God! You don't know how much I beat myself over and over again! I can't believe that I made you cry! Dammit! I'll never do anything to you again! I'll even never talk to you again if you want since I know you probably still loathe me. I'll do anything! J-Just stop...you aren't acting like yourself," He hugged her tighter, allowing no room in between them so she could feel how hard his heart was beating. "_Chiharu-chan_! _Tell me what I can do to help you smile again!"_

The exact words. Those were the exact words that he had said when her kitten had died. But instead of helping her smile, she felt a tear trickle down her cheek, followed by another and another and yet another. Then she was openly sobbing, burying her wet face into his chest, trying to hide them.

But she felt Yamazaki's heart quicken. "Ch-Chiharu! What did I do now! I just told you I couldn't stand to see you cry! Please stop...I can't bear it anymore. I-I'll stay away from you from now on! Is that what you want? To stop seeing old, annoying me? I'll do it! I'll do whatever you want! I'll do it even though it'll tear me up inside! Just as long as you're happy, I'll do anything at all! Just please...stop it. Stop crying! I can't bear it anymore! It hurts so much to see you so sad. I promised myself that I'd kill anyone who made you cry...but I never expected that _I'd_ make you cry! Dammit, Chiharu! Stop! Y-You don't know how much this is hurting me," he took a deep breath. "Okay fine. I'll do it, Chiharu-chan. I'll stop seeing you since you want that so much. I seem to hurt you every single time I see you anyway. I-I'm just...just a burden to you. It hurts so much to think I won't see you because I-I...I care about you a lot. But since you want it, I'll do it. I'll stay out of your life from now on."

His arms began to loosen around her much to her dismay. She quickly wrapped her own arms around his waist, pulling him close before he could fully let go of her. It seemed to shock the poor, miserable boy, but it clearly was a good sign that she had hugged back. "No! Yamazaki..._I'm_ the one to be sorry. I just...I just thought you were keeping secrets from me. And I was angry that you were asking the others for advice and not me. You were...you weren't there like usual so I...I was jealous of the time you were spending with everyone else. But I knew it was wrong. I knew it was wrong to suspect that you had a girlfriend too but–"

"Wait," he said pulling her away just slightly so he could see her tear stricken face. "A girlfriend?"

Chiharu nodded shamefully and tried to look away so he wouldn't see her face.

But he caught her chin with his hand as his other arm snaked around her waist again. "Why would you care whether or not I had a girlfriend?" His eyes were staring deeply into hers, and he looked as if he was expecting an answer. But she couldn't tell him...she still didn't have the courage. She couldn't tell him that she would simply die if he loved someone else, that her heart would be broken to a thousand pieces.

She swallowed, looking back into his expectant eyes. "I-I'd be jealous..." she admitted. It was the truth. She _would_ be jealous.

But Yamazaki was still curious and unsatisfied with her answer. "Why?" He looked as if he was about to scream, or explode if she didn't tell him what he wanted to hear.

Unfortunately, Chiharu didn't tell him, couldn't tell him. "B-Because you'd be spending all your time with her and not with me..." That was true too.

Yamazaki sighed, as if he had given up and just simply continued to hug her, his head next to her ear again so he couldn't see her face. But he stayed silent, as if he was just content to be like this.

Chiharu held her breath. There was still more questions to be asked. "Yamazaki? Wh-Who was that present for? All you said was that it was for...a girl. And what was the advice you needed from the others?"

It was silent for awhile. "Do you trust me?"

"Huh?"

"Do you trust me?" he asked again.

"Yeah."

"It's a secret. But it's nothing you won't like. In fact, I'm hoping you of all people will like it," he said.

"Huh? That's what the others said too..."

Yamazaki just chuckled, snuggling against her even more. But he didn't say any more about her questions. "Chiharu...are we... okay now?"

He felt her nod and she heard him sigh in relief. She was still sniffling a bit.

"You know," he said after a while after the tears had dried more and the atmosphere was lighter. "We look like a couple if we stay like this..."

Chiharu smiled. "R-Really? Nah."

Another silent second passed as they just hugged each other willingly, seeming to apologize telepathically.

"You know," Yamazaki said again, this time with his usual tone of voice back. "Why don't we give them a show since we're at it?"

Chiharu almost laughed. "Huh?"

"I mean, we should kiss. You know, to entertain the people who are most probably watching. Besides, I know you haven't had one yet. I'd be honored if I was your first," he teased and laughed a bit.

Chiharu, blushing like mad, hit him on the arm then just continued to hug him.

"Itai...still violent. But Chiharu, shouldn't we let go now? I mean, it's already been a couple of minutes..."

Chiharu pulled away slightly to see his face. "So what you're saying is that you don't like hugging me?" she said with a fake pout on her lips.

Yamazaki shook his head quickly, a blush spreading on his face. "N-No! It's not that! In fact I...like it very much." He heard hergiggle. "It's just that I heard that if two people hug for twenty straight minutes, they're destined to get married! And we've already been hugging for ten minutes! And I know you wouldn't want to marry _me_. I mean, have you seen my room? It's a pig sty!"

Chiharu laughed again. "You're right, it _is_ a pigsty. But I still don't think we should let go." Then she rested her head against his chest again. "Not yet." She wanted to make this last. She wanted this memory to burn through her so that she'd know and remember it even more than she knew her own name.

Yamazaki cherished the moment as long as he could. He even raked her hair gently with his fingers. Another something that Chiharu would never forget. "You're even prettier with your hair down..."

Chiharu laughed and blushed at the same time. She had almost forgotten that her hair was left down.

"And you know what they say about pretty girls with their hair down, right?"

"What?" she asked knowing another lie was coming.

His arms tightened around her again and he even made himself blush. "That they kiss good..."

Chiharu giggled as the blood rushed up her face. What a joke! _Her_ kiss _good_! Riight. She hit him playfully on the arm again for punishment in making her embarrassed.

"Itai...see? Still violent."


	6. Friday, May 28, 4 DAYS LEFT

**Chiharu's Birthday Mayhem  
By:** pnaixrose

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS or any of the characters. Please don't sue.

* * *

**Friday, May 28..._4 DAYS LEFT_**

She woke up with a groan as the light from the window blinded her. She wanted to go back to sleep. She hadn't slept that well for the past couple of days and it had been so relaxing for once when she got into bed last night. But oh well. It was morning again. Time to get up.

Yawning, Chiharu got from her bed towards her mirror. She smiled as she saw her reflection. It was like she was a totally different person from yesterday! She felt great!The meeting with Yamazaki when she got home from school really cheered her up. They were friends again. There was no more tension and best of all, Yamazaki was himself again. She blushed unconsciously at the thought of him. She had never seen that side of him. He had always been so goofy and making her laugh that she never realized that he could be so...sensitive and sweet. She realized that there was so much that he was hiding behind his story telling silliness. She wanted to learn more about him.

But right now, she felt terrific! Nothing could destroy her cheerfulness. But then she saw the calendar that hung up near her mirror. A red circle was drawn around a special date only a few days away...a _very_ special date.

His birthday.

"Oh no..." she groaned as she changed clothes for school. "I still don't know what to get him!"

Yep. She was back at square one. This birthday present problem had been on number one on her mind just a few days ago but then...well she didn't want to think about that right now. After all, she had to brainstorm to find the perfect present! She only had five days left! Would she be able to find a great present for him?

She decided that she'll brainstorm during class. And maybe the others will help her out a bit! Chiharu quickly ran a brush through her hair. She had kept it down today. Why? Well...yesterday...

**_"You're even prettier with your hair down..."_**

Blushing madly, she packed all her stuff into her bag. She didn't know that he had such an effect on her. Just by giving that little compliment, made her change her hair style. It was so flattering but she didn't mind. _Yamazaki _had said it, after all. If leaving her hair down pleased Yamazaki, then she'd do it. She'd do anything at all for him.

Seeing that she had a lot time before leaving, she bounded down the steps, her school bag at hand. Smelling a pleasant aroma in the air, she skipped into the kitchen where her mother, her father...

_and Yamazaki_?

The three smiled at her as she stood there trying to figure out why he was here. She sputtered through her sentences, trying to say something as her father and Yamazaki watched her from the table and her mother cooked breakfast. But the only thing she managed to get out was:  
"Y-Yamazaki!"

He faked a pout. "Chiharu-chan, not happy to see me?"

Chiharu shook her head quickly as she took a seat next to him. He was wearing his school uniform, his bag lying against his chair. It looked like he stopped by before going to school. "No, it's not that. What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, a goofy smile on his face. "Waiting for breakfast."

The girl smiled and sighed, shaking her head. That didn't answer anything. Why was he here? It was early in the morning! Oh well. If Yamazaki was here, she was happy!

"Chiharu, you look quite happy," her mother teased as she placed their breakfast in the center of the table. "Haven't seen you smile in a while. You were always off in your room moping, too."

The daughterblushed and glanced at Yamazaki who seemed to be red in the face too. "W-Well..."

But the observant mother seemed to notice as her grin grew wider. "Oh, so that's how it is."

"Hope you two weren't fooling around behind our backs, Chiharu," her father said with a smirk. But it sounded like he was half joking and half being stern. After all, she was his only daughter.

The two seemed to redden even more as they stiffly got their food onto their plates. "N-No!" Chiharuinsisted, "I-It's not like that!"

Chiharu's mom nodded. "Mmhmm.." she said as though she was still unconvinced. "But anyway, what are you kids planning? Haven't seen you around this whole week, Yamazaki. It was a surprise that you showed up today at six in the morning. But nevertheless, it was a nice surprise." Her husband nodded in agreement.

But Chiharu's eyes were wide. "_Six_ in the morning!" She glanced at the clock on the wall. It was seven o'clock. "You've been here for _an hour_! Why didn't you wake me? This is so embarrassing," she said flushing a bit. Yamazaki had never waited in her house for her to wake up at six o'clock in the morning.

Helaughed, his eyes twinkling. "You're grumpy in the morning," he said as he took a bite.

She pouted in response. "Am not..."

"I'm just joking. I really just wanted to walk with you to school," Yamazaki said with a smile.

Although she was happy, she felt something kind of weird going on here. They were being nice to her...well, more than usual. "Why?" sheasked suspiciously.

The three looked at her in surprise as if she had grown another head. Why were they looking at her like that?

But her mom giggled. "You really don't know, honey?"

_Honey?_ Now when was the last time her mother called her that?

"Uhh...no...Did I miss something?" she asked in confusion.

"Well, it's your–"

But her mom was cut off as her dad glanced at her with a scheming smile on his face.

"Oh! Never mind, honey," her mom finished with a smile.

Chiharu groaned. More hiding? More secrets? "Aww! C'mon! Tell me!"

"Don't worry you'll find out," Yamazaki said grinning. "And it's not anything bad. Don't worry."

"It's just a shock you don't remember," her dad added.

Chiharu grumbled under her breath. Great. Just great. More secrets and surprises. But this time, even her parents seemed to be in it! It was no use to get the scoop from all three of them together.

-

"Why did you come so early today?" Chiharu asked Yamazaki as they walked along the sidewalk. It was seven thirty and they were still quite early for school so they ambled along slowly. It seemed like a peaceful day. The breeze was soft and gentle, not causing any coldness to their skin. The birds were chirping and even some of the people seemed to be enjoying the morning by stopping their usual rush to work and just breathing in the fresh air.

Chiharu saw a blush creep up his cheeks. "Umm...No r-reason," he said looking up ahead.

She smirked. "You liar! You're blushing and stuttering! Tell me!" she said playfully.

Yamazaki still shook his head. "M-Maybe later."

Shegave a teasing "Hmph." "Hey, what's the secret going around now?" she asked. "Between you and my parents during breakfast?" She wasn't really fond of secrets now. In fact, she hated them! She hated not knowing anything.

But Yamazaki just laughed. "Well actually, some farmers saw some UFO's over their fields some years ago on this day," he looked at her and winked. "Maybe they'll come back and take over the country!"

Chiharu sighed and punched him lightly on the arm. "You baka."

"I missed this," Yamazaki suddenly said as they climbed up the entrance steps to their school.

Sheblinked at his suddeness. "Huh?"

He seemed to have a slight blush on his face. "N-Nothing. I just said that I-I missed walking with you, Chiharu."

Chiharu faked a pout as they entered the hallways. "Well it's your fault for not being around," she joked.

He groaned. "Oh don't start that with me. I was busy."

"And with what?"

She saw him grin widely as students walked past them, hurrying to their classes. He didn't speak another word though. She pouted. Oh well. At least they weren't avoiding each other anymore.

-

Students were filling up rapidly now. It was almost time for classes to begin. This was the time where they usually started showing up. It was like a high school hallway rush hour.

As they turned the corner Chiharu spotted Eriol and Syaoran carrying something odd into their classroom. She was about to call out to them and run over to get a better look when Yamazaki suddenly took her hand and dragged her somewhere else. When she turned towards their homeroom class again, Eriol and Syaoran along with the things they were carrying were gone. They had probably gone into the classroom already. She didn't even notice with all the people passing by.

"Hey!" Chiharu said with a frown. "What are you doing? Class is that way!"

Yamazaki laughed nervously as he practically pushed her down a random hallway into the crowd. "I-I was just thinking that we'd take a little detour first."

Confused, Chiharu blinked. "Why? And what were those things that Eriol and Syaoran were carrying into class?"

"You're really nosy, you know?" Yamazaki said with a grin.

"Hmph," she said getting a bit irritated. "We'll be late, Yamazaki!"

Buthe onlysmirked, knowing exactly what to reply. "Since when did you start becoming so worried about being late?"

It's true. She has never really cared about being late or not. But it was better being early at class than late in her opinion. The real reason she wanted to get to class was to see what the others were up to. They were up to something...she could feel it. Syaoran and Eriol wouldn't be carrying those things for no reason would they? What were they carrying anyway? She wished that she had been closer to see!

Why was everyone acting weird? Seems like they were all in on something except her! Damn secrets! She began feeling gloomy again. They were all keeping secrets and she didn't like it a bit. Yamazaki probably noticed but she heard him heave a sigh.

"You mad again, Chiharu?" he asked quietly as they turned another corner.

Chiharu just let out an irritated sounding "Hmph" again. But as irritated as she was, she was still greatly curious at what they were doing in the class. There was time to get angry later but now, she was going to find out what they were up to whether Yamazaki let her or not. She glanced up at Yamazaki who was looking ahead, trying to dodge the crowd that filled the hallway. Letting out a scheming yet playful smirk, she made up her mind.

As a particular large crowd passed them, Chiharu suddenly slipped out of Yamazaki's hold and rushed back towards their homeroom class. She looked back as she gently pushed the swarm of people and winked at the guy that had just started to try to catch her. But of course, she was quite a way from him what with that crowd and all.

"Ch-Chiharu-chan!" she heard him yell. But as she turned her head to see him, she saw a smile on his face. "You're way too nosy you know?" He laughed again as he cut through the crowd.

Making sure that he saw her face, she teasingly stuck out her tongue. "Well you guys are way too secretive!"

But finally, she had reached the part of the hallways that wasn't crowded as much and she stopped in front of their classroom. Seeing Yamazaki catching up to her, she giggled and burst the door open.

POP!

Before she closed her eyes, she saw a huge amount of glittery stuff along with hearing the loud pop. But she was so caught off guard that she screamed in surprise. After a second or so she heard laughter surround her and she opened her closed eyes. She gaped, her mouth practically dangling open. She realized that the glittery substance was confetti. But the next thing she realized was that there was a rainbow assortment of balloons everywhere with colorful streamers hanging from the ceilings and walls. It was such a drastic change of scenery from the usual bland white school walls that every classroom had in common. It was like a burst of color to her eyes. Maybe that's why her eyes were opened so wide.

But she figured that the colorful background wasn't what surprised her so. It was because her classmates, both close friends and mild acquaintances, were all looking at her with big smiles on their faces. Some looked silly with birthday hats on their heads and some were just simply looking happy.

"N-Nani?..."

She knew she probably sounded stupid as she stuttered like that but she couldn't help it! Her mind was in a blur probably from the sudden pop she received when she had entered that she still heard ringing in her ears. But none the less, it took a while before all this registered in her mind. Why would they be throwing a party for her when it wasn't even her–

She gasped out loud as she turned to Yamazaki who was standing next to her looking cheerful. "Y-Yamazaki! Wh-What day is it today?"

His goofy grin seemed to grow wider and he slung his arm on her shoulder. "Silly. It's May the twenty-eighth."

It took yet another moment for her jaw to adjust into place again as the classmates laughed. Her shocked face slowly changed. Her lips turned upwards at the sides and she let out a laugh. "I'm so stupid..."

"Happy birthday, Chiharu-chan!" Sakura said, looking silly as she practically jumped up and down as she held Syaoran's hand.

Syaoran however looked even funnier. His expression was mixed into a grin and an irritated look from his eyes. Though the description might seem very unlikely it was true. Chiharu guessed that he probably was the fact that Sakura had forced him to wear one of those birthday hats on his messy brown head. But none the less, he looked pretty happy.

"Did you really forget, Chiharu-chan?" Naoko asked, her eyes dancing behind her wide glasses.

"Uh...Yeah. Gosh, this is embarrassing," Chiharu replied with a giggle. "But why go through all the trouble? I mean...the _whole class_?"

"Well they noticed that you weren't acting like yourself," Rika said, her hair containing a yellow ribbon for the special occasion. Chiharu noticed it. It was her favorite color after all. "They all wanted to cheer you up, you know? Besides, Yamazaki practically begged them."

Chiharu heard Yamazaki let out a nervous laugh and she saw that a tint of red was appearing on his cheeks. It was a sight to remember! _The_ Yamazaki was embarrassed! But her classmates that surrounded her nodded to Rika's statement in agreement. Chiharu realized that she wasn't such a great pretender.

"Oh wow. I-I'm really sorry for that. I was probablywas acting really weirdto some of you too, right? Uh..." She had a loss of words from both the surprise and the guilt that she felt.

But she saw Eriol shake his head, a gentle smile resting on his lips. "Oh, Chiharu-san. No need to apologize. We simply wanted to put a light in a darkened day."

"Feh! How corny..." was heard as a silent moment came up. Chiharu figured that it probably came from the notorious Li Syaoran.

Eriol seemed to have heard it too because he smirk and cleared his throat. He was already readying his typical suave reply. "Chiharu-san, I'm quite sure that we have. After all, _the_ Li Syaoran is standing right before you with a childish hat on his head. That would light up anyone's day."

Everyone erupted into laughter as Syaoran suddenly turned red. He instinctively reached up to remove the embarrassing hat but Sakura stopped him, a teasing grin on her face. He just sighed ashe put down his hand.

Tomoyo was standing in front of Eriol, with a video camera in front of her face. This of course was no surprise. But when she suddenly took out her digital camera and clicked the shutter towards Chiharu's way, they were all mildly baffled. Of course Tomoyo would have those electronics hidden somewhere, but she had always preferred videos to snapshots.

"What are you doing, Tomoyo?" Chiharu asked after she saw a flash from the camera.

Tomoyo grinned widely and let out her signature laugh. "Ohohoho! I'm taking a picture of the birthday girl and the birthday surprise party coordinator! I won't get a shot like that until you guys finally start going out!"

It was then that Chiharu noticed that Yamazaki was standing very close to her, his arm still on her shoulder. She turned red as Yamazaki noticed too. He immediately separated from her, the blush invading his cheeks again.

"Uh...I-I..." he stuttered, "It-It's time for cake!"

But of course, the class just _had_ to erupt in laughter once again. To make it worse, they started begging Tomoyo for copies. She would make quite a profit if she decided to sell those pictures.

Chiharu sighed happily watching Yamazaki as he went to the cake that was lying on top of her desk. He started this whole surprise party. He did it...for _her._ Tomoyo's comment was still ringing in her ears. If only she and Yamazaki _were_ together like that.

-

"Bye-bye Mihara-san!"

"See ya later!"

"Happy b-day!"

Chiharu was standing on a spot in front of their high school as some classmates she didn't really know waved goodbye to her. It was odd to her actually. She wasn't exactly a popular one in the school.

She felt someone nudge her. "Ne Chiharu, you're really popular!" Naoko said with a wink.

Chiharu was of course with her friends. They were practically around her the whole day. She didn't mind though. She loved the company. It felt especially good after all that time alone she spent during the past week.

Shaking her head in embarrassment, she replied, "The only reason is because you guys planned it all."

"Well, we just helped. Yamazaki did all the planning," Syaoran said. He had finally taken off the hat when the teacher entered his aroused and noisy class with Sakura's permission.

"Where is Yamazaki anyway?" Rika asked, looking around.

Chiharu sighed, shaking her head. "He's in the principal's office."

But the others laughed. "I can't believe he did that though," Sakura said.

After their tardy homeroom teacher had suddenly barged in the class looking quite frustrated and yelled Yamazaki's name angrily, Chiharu learned that the party wasn't exactly allowed. After the students had cleaned up the party willingly, the teacher had given them a long lecture about disobeying school rules and coordinating a party without permission. He also said that it had taken up so much time to clean the mess up that it had taken up the whole class time. But it wasn't only that. He was the one who came in late after all. But when Chiharu inquired to Eriol why the teacher told Yamazaki to go to the principal's office at the end of the day, Eriol said that Yamazaki was the one to make sure that the teacher would come late. When Chiharu asked how, Eriol replied that he had flattened the teacher's tires really early that morning.

"He shouldn't have done that. He's going to get into trouble because of _me_ now!" Chiharu groaned. Here comes that guilt again.

But Tomoyo smiled tenderly. "I think it's pretty sweet. He did that _for_ you."

Eriol chuckled. "Oh no, she's implying something. Man, Yamazaki makes us look bad," he joked. "Yes, angel? Would you like a surprise party too?"

Shelaughed in reply. "You're silly."

"But Tomoyo _is_ right! Yamazaki did it for you! See, Chiharu? He _does_ like you back!" Sakura exclaimed as she grabbed Chiharu's hands in excitement. "You guys can just tell each other and you'll be together!" The others agreed.

Even though it made Chiharu feel a bit better, she was still unsure. After all, it was easy for them to say it. But they weren't Yamazaki so they weren't _entirely_ sure. If Yamazaki actually said that he liked her, then...

...She'd be the happiest girl in Japan.

"I don't know..." she replied, her voice quite uncomfortable and nervous. "I-I hope..."

"We'll help you out, Chiharu! Don't worry a bit!" Rika said.

"Thanks...I guess."

Suddenly someone bounded up to them, a happy grin on his face and they stopped talking aout the subject immediately. Chiharu hoped that he hadn't heard anything. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" Yamazaki said cheerfully.

"Well? How'd it go?" Syaoran asked.

Yamazaki's grin grew wider. "They have no proof so they can't do anything!" He sighed. "Wow. I really love the justice system. Well anyway, you guys wanna hang out today? Let's celebrate Chiharu's birthday and my escaping my seemingly inevitable detention."

The others seemed to glance at each other briefly. Chiharu barely noticed it, but they did. Yamazaki however didn't seem to notice at all. Maybe he was still too happy that he escaped detention or even suspension.

"Actually Yamazaki, we're all busy," Eriol said simply. But unknowing to Yamazaki, Eriol cast a slight wink to Chiharu. "Tomoyo and I had plans to do something for her mother's company. It's some kind of formal party or something I think."

Tomoyo nodded in confirmation. "The Daidouji Company's going to open another branch somewhere. They're making it quite a big deal."

This was odd. Chiharu knew that the Daidouji Company _had_ opened a branch somewhere. But didn't Tomoyo tell her that the party for it was on Sunday?

"I'm going to think up some new scenes for the play I'm writing," Naoko said. "The drama teacher was asking me to make another one for the annual Nadeshiko Festival."

Another odd one. The drama teacher _would_ ask Naoko to write a play for the Nadeshiko Festival. After all, she was a play writer prodigy! But the Nadeshiko Festival was still a ways off and their teacher always did everything at the last minute.

"My mother and father's anniversary is today," Rika added. "They had said that they wanted a family get together later on."

This wasn't as suspicious. It was actually very good. After all, who would know if her parents' anniversary was today?

"My mother's coming in from Hong Kong in a few days," Syaoran said with a sigh. "I have to clean up the apartment."

"I'm helping him, too," Sakura said with a convincing smile. "You know Syaoran. His apartment is really messy."

But Yamazaki had started to catch on a bit. He wasn't stupid. "Syaoran's messy? Last time I went to his apartment it was really clean. Wasn't Syaoran always a neat freak?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Uh-oh. Chiharu tried to hide a smile. They would have to come up with something good to make up for that mistake. Well, it wasn't like she didn't appreciate that her friends were trying to get her and Yamazaki alone together. It was just really funny.

How ironic! Now _she's_ in on the secret that Yamazaki didn't know!

"Uh..." Syaoran said obviously trying to come up with something.

"The truth is!" Sakura barked as she looked around nervously. "I-I wanted to be with Syaoran alone!" She seemed to realize what she said because she blushed. "I-I mean...uh..."

Syaorna turned as red as her. "Me too...I mean...alone time...uhh..."

They were failing miserably! But it was still really funny to watch. Chiharu heard the others trying hard not to crack up in laughter.

But Eriol, being as clever as always, just shrugged and played along. "Bad, bad. Obviously they want to make out...or even do something more."

The couple blushed even harder as the group of friends finally did burst out laughing.

But Chiharu had to admit. Eriol made a nice save!

"Heh. Alrighty then," Yamazaki said as the laughter died. "Guess Chiharu and I will go alone."

"You do that," Naoko said smiling widely.

As the group said their goodbyes and Chiharu and Yamazaki turned to go, she saw the others give her thumbs up and winks when Yamazaki wasn't looking.

Those guys...

-

"So where are we going, Yamazaki?" Chiharu asked as they walked along.

"Wanna get some ice cream first? Ain't that one of your favorites? My treat."

Chiharu scooped the cold ice cream with the tiny plastic spoon that it came with. Feeling the cool breeze in her hair as the ice cream cooled her mouth, she sighed happily as she watched the scenery with great interest. This was the park that she and Yamazaki had to so many times before. It was close to both of their houses and when they were younger they often made plans to come here. She remembered those days. She was always the late one compared to him. When she got there, he'd already be digging in the sandbox, making a pretty castle of sand, a large usual grin on his face.

"You remember those times too?" the guy beside her said. It was odd. It was like he knew exactly what she was thinking. "I miss those times. They were...less complicated then teen days," he said with a laugh.

Chiharu nodded. "I agree. Sometimes I just reminisce without thinking about the old days." She laughed.

"So _that_'s what you think about when you daydream!" Yamazaki said as he ate his ice cream. "Now tell me, am I ever there?" he joked.

But Chiharu blushed. He was right on target. He was there in practically all of her daydreams. "Oh shush you."

He chuckled as they watched a small group of little kids taking turns on the slide. "So how does it feel to be sixteen?"

Oh that's right! It was her birthday! She thought for awhile. "It feels exactly the same."

Yamazaki faked a frown. "I still can't believe you're older than me by a couple of days! I remember that you made of fun me back then. 'I'm older than you!'" he said, imitating her voice unsuccessfully.

They both laughed. But as the silence enveloped them, Yamazaki chose to drive it away.

"You know," he said quietly," you changed a lot over the years..."

Chiharu blinked in confusion. That reminded her that she was obsessing over how everyone was changing a few days ago. She had even asked herself if she had changed! The answer to it was right here in Yamazaki. He of all people would know. They've been together ever since.

"Wow! I was wondering if I had changed a few days ago too!"she said with a smile. "So I have?" Yamazaki nodded slightly, a content smile resting on his lips. He seemed distracted though and Chiharu was curious. "What's wrong?" Then a though entered her mind. "I-Is it a bad change? Was I better before?"

She was worried now. Did she turn into some kind of meanie? Or had it to do with physical appearance? After all, you're always a great deal cuter when you're younger.

Yamazaki immediately shook his head. "No, no! I mean...y-you're...perfect the way you are now..." He blushed. "I was just wondering if...if I was keeping up." He probably saw the confusion in her eyes because he continued. "Well, Chiharu with you changing so much...I'd wonder if...you'd still like me. Your pick of friends might've changed or something, you know? Or maybe you'd get tired of being around me all the time."

Wow. He was so wrong about everything.

"Oh, Yamazaki," she said, a smile brightening her face. "No matter what I'd never get sick of you! Gosh...you worry too much. But believe me, you're changing too."

She mentally awarded herself a prize. She did that all without a blush creeping up on her face! Yay!

Yamazaki grinned. "Changing in a bad way? Or good way?"

"Good way."

_Definitely_, she added in thought.

He smirked. "Wow! Has the great Chiharu-sama been checking me out? I'm honored! So tell me, what are my best features?"

Chiharu blushed deeply. There goes that 'no-blushing award' she gave herself. She punched him lightly on the arm.

"Oh yeah. I should give you your presents now, shouldn't I?" Yamazaki said as he fumbled around in his book bag.

"Yamazaki!" Chiharu shouted almost angrily. "You didn't have to! Don't waste your money!"

But she must admit to herself. She was quite happy that he said that. He seemed to care...a lot.

"I wanted to and it's not a waste," he insisted. Then he handed her a yellow bag with a gold ribbon tying the handles together.

She gasped as soon as she saw it. The ribbon... "This is...the ribbon that I lost!" she said in surprise. "That was a long time ago though. How'd you get it?"

"Asked your mom a few days ago and got it this morning," he said. "She said she found it buried in a bag of old toys of yours."

Chiharu smiled. That's why he had been there so early that morning. He wanted to get the ribbon before she woke up and saw him with it. As she slowly slipped the ribbon off the handles, she held it, staring at it in awe. It was her most favorite ribbon. She remembered that she had been crying a bit when she lost it. Now it was here...because of Yamazaki.

Suddenly she flung her arms around him. "Arigatou! Arigatou!" It wasn't because she had her ribbon...it was because Yamazaki was the one to bring it back to her.

He laughed, pulling her away slowly. "That's not the only present, you know."

She saw the bag on her lap still held some contents in it and she blushed. "Oh yeah..."

Dipping her arm into the bag, she brought out a medium sized teddy bear. She gasped. It was so cute! It was a furry brown, like the color of her hair. But it wasn't only the teddy ear that amazed her. Yamazaki had somehow attached a long velvety jewelry box to the bear so it looked like it was holding it. Chiharu smiled. Simple yet...sentimental.

"I uhh...remembered that you liked stuffed animals..." she heard Yamazaki say.

She nodded. "I love them."

"Well, I hope you love the other present it's holding then..."

Chiharu reached out and took the jewelry box from the bear. Opening it slowly with a rising excitement inside her, she almost cried when she saw what was inside.

That bracelet they had seen. It was only a few days ago but she fully remembered that day they saw it. They had been looking around the shopping district and she saw this in the jewelry store. She couldn't believe that he remembered this!

"Y-You said you really liked so...I got it," Yamazaki said. For some odd reason he sounded pretty nervous. "Do you...like it?"

She was silent for awhile, just staring at the beautiful bracelet. It was just lying there, with its thin silver chain and it's perfect yellow flowers looking up at her. Yamazaki had never given her anything so pricey before. She remembered how much it cost!

But all the same, she was quite happy. The first jewelry she got from someone...and from Yamazaki too!

As she thought before...it was simple yet sentimental. She absolutely loved it.

"O-Of course you wouldn't like it," Yamazaki started rambling. "I-I mean I hoped that you would. That's why I asked Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika, and Naoko's help to come with me and find something! But every time, after we had gone searching for something, they would all say the same thing. 'Just give her what you think you'll like. She'll like it!' Ah, I think they were wrong. I'm so sorry Chiharu. I tried to get you something really nice! I really did!" He laughed nervously. "I can return it if you like. Then I'll give you the money and we'll go find something you'd really like."

Another silent moment passed as Chiharu just continued staring at the beautiful thing. She smiled feeling her eyes well up with tears.

"Oh Chiharu...I'm really sorry!" Yamazaki said. He was sounding more nervous than ever before! She felt so bad for making him worry.

Suddenly, she gave him another hug without warning. It was like the long hug they shared the day before when they finally stopped avoiding each other. This one was different somehow though. It felt more...well, she was at loss of words right now. She'd find the right one later.

"You better not give it back!" Chiharu said, not pulling away just yet. "I absolutely love it!"

Feeling his arms wrap around her, she realized that he wasn't as nervous anymore. "Are you sure? Like I said, we can try to find another–"

Chiharu shook her head. "No! I love it! Thank you so much!"

He pulled away reluctantly and smiled. "Oh wow. Really?"

She nodded, hugging the bear close.

Letting out the breath he was holding in, he smiled serenely. "Want me to put it on you?"

Chiharu giggled, blushing a bit. "Sure..."

He took the bracelet gently from the box and reached for her wrist which she extended to him. With a soft click, he latched it on. "Wow. It looks beautiful on you, Chiharu..."

"Th-Thanks. But thank you so much again!" Leaning in for a quick hug, she realized something funny. "Whoa!"

Yamazaki blinked. "What?"

"You barely have told a lie all day!" Chiharu said in surprise.

Hegrinned happily. "You noticed? Finally! It's so hard not to say anything!"

Chiharu giggled. "Did you finally realize how much those stories annoy everyone?" she joked.

But he shook his head with the wide grin back on his face. "Nope. It's another birthday present for a special someone."

She smiled and laughed. "Thanks...but you know I'd never admit it to anyone else but, I like your stories!"

Yamazaki laughed along with her. "Of course! Everyone does!"

Chiharu giggled and hit him softly, staring down at her new bracelet.

-

"Thanks again..." Chiharu said. "For _everything_."

They were at her front door, saying their goodbyes. They figured that they had better get home soon. The sun was beginning to set, casting pinkish shadows into the blue sky. Even though Chiharu didn't want to leave...she still wanted to spend time with her family. So she stood there, her teddy bear in her arms, her ribbon tied around its neck, and the bracelet dangling slightly on her wrist.

Yamazaki just grinned. "No prob. After all, you're Chiharu-chan. But you know what?"

"Hmm?"

He cocked his head to the side, smirking. "I liked how everyone made up all those excuses to get us alone."

Chiharu blushed, her mind racing. "You knew?"

"Of course! My dear, I am the king of excuses, you know? Well, ja ne."

He walked away waving as she waved back. She stared after his retreating figure when she realized something.

His birthday was in _four days_.

She groaned as she got out her keys and opened the front door.

How will she ever give him a present as good as this?


	7. Saturday, May 29, 3 DAYS LEFT

**Chiharu's Birthday Mayhem  
****By:** pnaixrose

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS or any of its great characters.

* * *

**Saturday, May 29..._3 DAYS LEFT_**

"Oh my god...Oh my god...oh my god..."

It was ten o'clock on a Saturday morning. You'd think every other teenage girl would be planning to go hang out with friends today, especially if your birthday was just the day before.

But...

"OH MY GOD!"

Chiharu isn't that type of girl.

Flopping on top of her comfy bed, the events of yesterday flew through her mind as fast as the wind. She couldn't believe it. That must've been one of the best days of her life! She was quite excited that all of that had happened.

And also because of all the presents Yamazaki had given her. She treasured them all. Especially the bracelet which she was wearing that very second. She would wear it forever.

Sighing, she just simply couldn't get her mind to think about anything else other than him. She just...

...loved him so much.

He had done all of that for her. For _her_. He had almost gotten into trouble for throwing that class party, had probably wasted all his money on the beautiful bracelet and teddy bear, and had woken up early in the morning to come over her house...

...and he didn't regret doing any of that.

"Dear god...WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO?"

Good thing her parents weren't home. If they had heard what she was screaming she would have been in some deep trouble.

As you can see, there was just one small problem...

_His_ birthday was coming up. It might've not seemed like a big deal to anyone else, but to her...it was a _really_, _really_ big deal. After all, he had given her all that stuff. How was she going to compare to that! How was she even going to repay him for doing all that!

It wasn't that she was looking at it as a competition. She just _really_ loved him. She wanted to show him that she was eternally grateful for him doing everything for her. She wanted to show him...that she simply loved him.

Yet, she was scared of rejection. What if he had done all of this just as a friend? What if he said no? What if he laughed in her face and said "Aha! Gotcha Chiharu!"? What if they did go out and he found she was boring and didn't like her after all? What if he liked someone else?

What if he didn't love her back...? That would have to be the worse feeling she could have. Just thinking about it made her sad.

Chiharu sighed and closed her brown eyes, trying to calm down. It was impossible to do so. So much pressure was on her shoulders. She had to find a perfect present in justthree days. She had to find out if he liked her.

She didn't think she could go on knowing that he would always be there...but not there for her to kiss, to hug...to love.

Wait...she was crazy. He must like her at least a _tiny_ bit! One wouldn't do all that for just a _friend_!

She sighed, deeper this time. Yamazaki would.

He was always the nice friend. And Chiharu was always the one teasing him.

That's why she needed _the_ perfect present. To make up for everything wrong she had done to him. To tell him that she _did_ care and that every little insult she told him wasn't really true.

"I need help..."

And she sure did. She was desperate for some help.

-

_Ring_..._Ring_..._Ring_...

"C'mon Sakura! Pick up please!" Chiharu said anxiously.

She heard the phone click and knew someone had picked up. Hopefully it was Sakura.

"Moshi, Moshi? Kinomoto residence," came a deep, male voice.

"Kinomoto-san? This is Chiharu. Is Sakura there?" She couldn't help but sound a little desperate.

"Ah! Chiharu-chan!" Sakura's dad said. "Gomen ne. She's at Syaoran-kun's house right now."

"_THAT FUCKIN BAKA BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING TO HER!_" Chiharu heard and instantly knew it was her brother, screaming at the top of his lungs.

She couldn't help but giggle a bit. Guess Syaoran and Touya still hadn't settled things between themselves yet.

She heard an embarrassed chuckled from the other line. "Touya! Gomen ne, Chiharu. You should try her cell phone."

"Hai. Arigatou."

_Click_.

Not even letting a second pass, she was dialing the number of her cell phone and listening to how many rings pass. After about five more rings, her voice mail came up.

Chiharu sighed as she collapsed on the couch and dropped the phone onto the coffee table in front of her. Darn it. Sakura wasn't there.

She had been calling everyone, but they all seemed to be busy today. Naoko was out with some members of the newspaper club, Rika was busy having lunch with her family at a restaurant, Syaoran and Sakura were together, Tomoyo and Eriol were out on a date...

NO ONE WAS HOME!

Well what do you expect? It _was_ eleven thirty. The perfect time to spend some quality time with someone.

She wished _she_ had a certain someone to spend quality time with.

Sighing, she trudged back to her room and picked out some clothes. Maybe for now she could go down to the shopping district. With any luck, she could pick out something there for Yamazaki or at least she'll find something that will inspire her to get him something else.

But then again...she didn't have much luck these days.

-

Stepping out into the bright, Spring morning, she turned around and locked the front door behind her securely. Then off she went, trying to appreciate the beautiful day. Kids were playing outside, adults were walking dogs, cars were zooming passed her...everything seemed to be in a lighter mood. It got pretty contagious and soon she wasn't worrying as much. After all, she _did_ have a few days left to help her find something. She'd ask her friends tomorrow. They'll probably have some good ideas.

Turning a corner, she finally arrived at the shopping center with a lighter heart. Lots of people were there because of the beautiful weather. Starting to window shop, she looked carefully for anything that would interest Yamazaki.

A clothing store caught her eye. Clothes! Nah, too boring. That would be something you'd get from relatives on Christmas. Next was the book store. Yamazaki _always_ loved books! But no. She had already decided that a book wouldn't do. Electronics? CDs? Movies?

Nope. Nah. No.

Boy this was going to me a rather long day...

It was about twelve thirty and Chiharu was getting rather tired. And nothing..._nothing_ seemed to catch her eye. They were all just too boring for Yamazaki. He needed to be given something bold, something unique, something adventurous...

...like himself.

As she walked by Twin Bells, she decided to go in and say hello to Maki. She was already here and maybe Maki would have some ideas. If she wasn't too busy, Chiharu would ask her.

Walking into the store and hearing the bells hanging on the door ringing, she looked around for the tall, pretty store owner and spotted her putting up some new displays on a shelf. Trying not to get pushed by the little kids that were there, she made her way towards her. It was really crowded. But that was expected. On a bright Saturday like this all the kids in town would probably drop by sooner or later. Saturdays were the best days for Twin Bells.

"Hello Maki-san!" Chiharu exclaimed.

Maki smiled at who it was. "Chiharu-chan! What a nice visit!" she said she as placed the last doll on the shelf. She looked rather flustered and tired. Was Maki okay?

"Busy day, Maki-san?"

The woman nodded as she fixed some bookmarks that weren't in their proper places. "The person who was supposed to be at the cashier isn't here today and I have a whole new stock of things just in. I was supposed to put them up on that shelf over there." She pointed to an empty shelf above the assortment of different pencils and pens. Maki sighed as she heard the bell at the cashier ringing, signaling that a customer was waiting to purchase something.

"Maki-san, would you like me to help? You look like you need a rest," Chiharu suggested looking sadly at the tired woman.

Maki looked at her like Chiharu was an angel from above. "Really? You'd do that? But aren't you busy, Chiharu?"

Chiharu bit her bottom lip. She was really supposed to be looking for Yamazaki's present. But it didn't seem like things were coming along fine with that now. She could help her friend. Smiling brightly, she said, "I'm not doing anything! Don't worry! You do the cashier and I'll put up those things that you were supposed to display on the shelf."

Maki smiled gratefully and gave her a light hug. "Ah, Chiharu! You're so sweet! The box is in the stock room."

The bell started ringing again and Maki departed, leaving Chiharu to her job.

-

Chiharu grinned as she took a step back and admired all the picture frames she had just displayed. She was almost done. Just one more box. Finding her way back to the stock room, she picked up the last box. She was glad she helped Maki today. That woman was really getting lots of customers. Pretty soon, all the kids in the whole country would want to come to Twin Bells.

As Chiharu was about to exit the stock room, she suddenly stopped, hearing a familiar voice at the cash register among the hustle and bustle of the other kids.

"Ano...you're Maki-san, ne?"

"Hai. Do you need any help?" came Maki's friendly voice.

"Um...I was just wondering if you saw Chiharu-chan by any chance. I was walking around and a friend asked me if I was here with Chiharu. When I said no, he said she had come in here."

Huh? Who was looking for her?

"Oh! You're her boyfriend! I remember you now!"

Chiharu's face grew pink and she realized instantly who was looking for her. Running out of the stock room, she came face to face with Maki and Yamazaki.

"Chiharu-chan! Your boyfriend came to see you!" Maki said cheerily.

"Y-Yamazaki! What are you doing here?"

She saw him grin widely. "I was looking for you..._sweetie_."

Chiharu grew even redder as she heard Maki squealed.

"Ah! I swear you two are the cutest couple ever!" she exclaimed.

"W-We're not-" Chiharu started.

"You can leave now Chiharu," Maki interrupted with a smile. "Go and have some fun with your boyfriend. It's a beautiful day out there you know."

Chiharu tried again, her face even brighter. "Maki-san...w-we're not-"

"Oh no! It's all right. I'll help her out with the stock. You seem to have a busy day ahead of you, Maki-san," Yamazaki said politely. "Please allow me to help out."

Maki smiled and nodded. "So polite too! Chiharu, he's a catch!"

The younger girllooked at the grinning Yamazaki, then to Maki and sighed. She wasn't going to try explaining things anymore. Besides...she didn't mind.

-

"Ja ne, Maki-san!" Chiharu yelled as she and Yamazaki neared the Twin Bells' door.

She saw the woman at the counter smile. "Arigatou Chiharu! You too Yamazaki!"

Shutting the door behind them, Chiharu and Yamazaki walked out into the shopping district. It was one o'clock and since she had nothing for lunch, Chiharu heard her stomach growl loudly. She blushed yet again as Yamazaki chuckled.

"You know, they say stomachs growl when you're hungry because-"

Chiharu grinned. "Shut up. Let's just go eat."

Yamazaki laughed and led her towards water fountain that was situated in the middle of the shopping district. Sparkling water was bursting from the middle as Chiharu sat down on the edge.

"Hmm..." Yamazaki said as he looked around. "Aha! There's a hotdog stand. Want one?" She nodded and was about to stand when Yamazaki gently pushed her to sit. "No, no, stay here," he said with a grin. "It's on me."

Before she could argue, he was already off towards the stand. He was _too_ nice sometimes.

Sighing she looked into the fountain water at her reflection. She was supposed to find him a present today. She couldn't do that now with him here. But she brightened up. Oh well. She'd rather spend the day with him than go looking at millions of different stores anyway.

Today seemed to be turning out to be good after all.

Suddenly she heard loud laughter and profanities and saw a group of three boys disrupting the peace of the place. She frowned. Uh-oh. Trouble makers. Everyone in the vicinity looked at them with irritated looks on their faces. This was a popular place with families who had children and it was meant to be very peaceful here. Those guys were making too much racket and parents especially didn't appreciate hearing them say bad words around their kids.

Chiharu quickly looked down as one of the boys spotted her. Hopefully they wouldn't come to her. She didn't want to deal with those kinds of guys.

Unfortunately, they came.

The one who had spotted her in the first place smirked. "Hey baby, you look pretty lonely in this boring place. Want me to keep you company for awhile?"

His other two friends snickered and one said, "He means at his apartment."

The first one laughed. "Shut the fuck up and let her speak."

Chiharu shook her head and averted her eyes from them. "No thank you." Damn these people. They are so annoying.

"Aww c'mon. I won't bite."

Chiharu frowned angrily. "I said no!" she shouted, getting fed up with this.

The other two guys started laughing at the fact the first one was turned down. Obviously the guy didn't appreciate it. He grabbed her arm forcefully. "Hey! I'm not the kind of guys that likes hard to get girls."

"Hey! Let go of me!" Chiharu shouted, trying to pull away. "Leave me alone!"

He didn't listen and tried to forcefully pull her up. "Shut the fuck up. You're coming with me whether you like it or not, you bi-"

POW!

Chiharu felt the guy let go of her and looked up to see Yamazaki in front of her, looking angrily at the three guys. The one who had grabbed her had a bloody nose and was holding it with one hand.

Uh-oh. Things were getting ugly.

"Hey, don't you ever touch her again. Got it?" Yamazaki said, his voice low and deep. Chiharu looked at him in surprise and saw that he was gritting his teeth in anger. She had never heard him so serious in her life. She had never seen him this angry.

This was a side that he never showed.

But why? Why was he so angry?

The guy's eye twitched as his friends frowned at Yamazaki. "Why you son of a-"

Suddenly they saw a police officer in the distance running towards them.

The guy looked at them disdainfully. "You lucky bastard." Then the three ran off quickly before the cop came.

Yamazaki turned to the stiff Chiharu and grabbed her shoulders suddenly. "Chiharu, are you okay? Did they hurt you? Did they do anything to you?" He was rambling as if she was dying or something and an obvious look of worry was in his eyes.

"I-I'm fine. Thank you," Chiharu said softly and he sighed in relief.

Just then the officer came up to them. "I heard there was a disturbance here. Is everything okay?"

Yamazaki grinned. "Except for our food," he said sheepishly.

Chiharu noticed the thrown hotdogs and drinks on the floor. Yamazaki probably left them to help her.

To help _her_...why _her_?

The cop smiled. "I saw everything. That was pretty brave. How bout I quickly give you some money to get some more food?" He gave them money and nodded towards them. "Gotta go. I've heard people complaining about those guys all day."

"A-Arigatou!" Yamazaki yelled to his retreating back. He turned to Chiharu and smiled. "Hey there's enough money here for hotdogs _and_ a movie. You up for it?"

"S-Sure," she said timidly, glad that the old Yamazaki was back.

Sitting down next to her, he tilted his head to one side. "Is something wrong?" Then his eyes got even narrower than normal and a muscle in his jaw twitched. "Those guys _did_ hurt you didn't they?"

She shook her head quickly. "I-It's just..."

Yamazaki blinked in confusion.

She had never seen him so...protecting and caring. He really _was_ amazing. She smiled. "You're scary sometimes. But why did you do that?"

She saw his face soften. "Because...Chiharu I-I..."

Chiharu's breath caught. Could this be it? Could this be his confession? Could he possibly be saying those three tiny words she's been longing to hear him say? Her body stiffened and her eyes widened. Her heart started beating faster as he continued to stutter. "Yes?" she asked.

He stopped awhile and looked at her silently. Then he gave a sigh as if what he was about to say was a bad idea. "Because I don't like it when people bother my friends," he said casually as if he hadn't been stuttering just a few seconds ago.

His _friends_. So she was a _friend _to him. Chiharu's heart stopped. "Oh."

He laughed trying to lighten the tense mood he had created. "Better not mess with my Chiharu-chan or else they mess with the Great Yamazaki!"

Chiharu grinned, a tint of red on her cheeks.

He had said _his_ Chiharu-chan.

This guy was so confusing! First she's a friend and now he's saying that she's his? Oh well. No use worrying about it now. She didn't want to worry about anything right now. She just wanted to have a good time with Yamazaki. "Well, c'mon! I feel like having that hotdog! Let's go Yamazaki!"

He looked at her slyly. "Don't I get a kiss for my efforts?"

Chiharu giggled and blushed. "Nah..."

"Not even a peck on the cheek?"

The girlshook her head.

"How about the ear? Neck?"

"Yamazaki!" Chiharu yelled, laughing.

He faked a pout. "It was worth a shot."

-

It was that night in bed that she realized something.

...She still didn't have a present for him.

"Dammit."


	8. Sunday, May 30, 2 DAYS LEFT

**Chiharu's Birthday Mayhem  
By:** pnaixrose

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Card Captor Sakura or their characters.

**

* * *

**

**Sunday, May 30..._2 DAYS LEFT_  
**

Warmth. It was so warm...and comfy. Chiharu found herself lying in a field of tiny yellow flowers. Her favorite. Sitting up lazily, she looked around and saw nothing but the yellow flowers surrounding her. Her eyes were heavy and she lay back down again, cherishing the warmth and the scent of fragrant blossoms. It was so relaxing. She could just fall asleep all over again.

That's when she heard a tired groan as an arm slipped around her waist. She quickly shot up, no longer feeling sleepy. What the hell was going on? She stood, glaring down at the body that had been lying next to her. It was a boy. A boy with dark brown hair. What a pervert! She backed away slowly, ready to strike if need be, as he got up slowly. That's when she realized it. His narrow eyes, grinning, smile and the childish grin.

It was Yamazaki!

"Y-Yamazaki!" she cried in surprise. "What are you doing here?" No wonder she had felt so warm lying next to him. She immediately blushed.

He looked up, yawning and grinning. "What do you mean, Chiharu-chan? This is a dream! But boy, your dreams are sure pretty looking," he said as he took a look around. He got up on both feet and stretched out his arms. "That was a good nap."

She stared at him as if he was crazy. "A dream? This is a dream?"

Yamazaki nodded, still smiling. "Of course! Do you know a place covered with tiny yellow flowers anywhere around Tomoeda?"

"So I'm dreaming you right now, Yamazaki?" she asked timidly.

The boy nodded and walked up to her slowly. Then, ever so gently, he wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her in close. Chiharu felt a burst of warmth in his arms but she stiffened as a blush spread to her cheeks again. What in the world was he doing?

"Y-Yamazaki," she whispered, her head place on his shoulder as she felt his hand rubbing her back. She guessed he was trying to calm her down since she felt so jittery. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"Well," he said softly into her ear. His warm breath tickled her neck. "This is a dream. And in dreams you usually dream about what makes you happy right?" He chuckled. "Unless this is a nightmare to you."

She shook her head a bit. This definitely _wasn't_ a nightmare. It was the best dream she had ever gotten. "Of course not," she replied. She was starting to calm down now. After all, this was a dream. This wasn't the real Yamazaki.

Then Yamazaki pulled his head back to look at her. She saw his big grin and she smiled too. This was so serene, so relaxing. She loved being with him. Even in dreams!

Then his lips were slowly closing the gap between their faces. Her brown eyes widened. He was going to kiss her! They were going to kiss! She forgot that it wasn't the real Yamazaki and grew nervous. Just a few more seconds and she would receive her first kiss!

"Yamazaki..."

Her heart beat fast and her grip on his arms tightened. But she didn't move. She didn't want to move. Just a bit closer.

Closer.

Then just when their lips brushed gently, there was a bright light. Suddenly, all she could see was white. Yamazaki was gone. The field of flowers was gone. Even _she_ was gone.

"Up! Up! Come on, Chiharu-nee-san!"

Her heavy eyelids opened and were greeted by the sight of a bright light. Her curtains. They were pulled back. Well, that explains the bright light she saw.

She groaned and moved on her side, burying her head under a pillow. She wanted to go back to sleep. She wanted to continue that dream. But then the high pitched voice she had heard before came to her ears once more while the person was practically jumping on her bed.

"Chiharu-nee-san! Wake up!"

Laughter came to her ears. A familiar, deep laugh. Yamazaki's.

She instantly shot her head up as the little girl who had been jumping on her bed gave a laugh and a shriek while almost toppling over as Chiharu got up so fast. Chiharu's eyes widened. He was standing at the door, laughing and grinning brightly. "Y-Yamazaki!"

He laughed more, relishing the startled look on her face. "Ohayo. Good dream?"

Instantly, Chiharu's face grew bright red. The dream. She had almost...kissed him. But it definitely was a good dream.

The little girl was jumping on her bed again as she smiled cheekily. "You were whispering Takashi-nii-san's name in your sleep!"

Chiharu grew a brighter shade of red as a deep feeling of embarrassment filled her. And there he was just standing and laughing at her from the doorway!

"Sorry for coming early, Chiharu-chan. It's only ten o'clock in the morning but Akane wanted to see you and she did those puppy dog eyes at me," Yamazaki explained.

The older girl smiled as she grabbed the squealing girl from jumping on her bed and hugged her tightly. Akane laughed and hugged back. "I've missed you, Akane-chan! I haven't seen you in months!" Chiharu exclaimed.

Yamazaki Akane was Yamazaki's only cousin. She had always visited before and played with Yamazaki and Chiharu but lately, she hadn't been coming, probably because her mother was pregnant with a baby. Guess Akane won't be Yamazaki's only cousin soon!

Chiharu loved Akane. She didn't have any younger cousins, just older ones, so she loved it when Yamazaki brought the little girl over. She was a sweet and enthusiastic girl who always managed to tire the two teens out.But Chiharuhad never minded though. It was always fun with Akane was around.

"So how old are you now, Akane-chan?" Chiharu asked as the little girl stopped struggling in her hug.

She held out a hand, all of her fingers poking out. "Five!" she said proudly.

The brown haired girllaughed. "Whoa, you're so old now!" When had time passed so fast? She remembered when Akane was only a baby!

Akane smiled. "Soon, I'll be older than you, Chiharu-nee-san! Ne, ne, let's go play! Me, you and Takashi-nii-san."

The older girl looked up at Yamazaki who was smiling at the whole scene. He nodded his head. "Want to go out today, Chiharu? I'm not sure where. I was thinking that Akane would decide," he said.

Chiharu let out a small smile. "Well..." She really didn't have time. Chiharu had been planning on spending all day trying to find a present for Yamazaki. She had wanted to go to the mall with some of her friends and maybe they could help her out a bit. His birthday was so close and she still didn't have anything. That had been her number one priority but now...

Akane looked up at her with those big, pleading brown eyes. Uh-oh. Puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

Yamazaki chuckled, looking at her gently. "Only if you want to, Chiharu-chan. I'd like you to come too, of course. It's never as much fun without you."

Chiharu sighed as her smile grew. She knew she would regret this. She knew that the absolutely perfect present that she was going to get for Yamazaki would certainly not pop out of nowhere during the day. But she couldn't resist. She couldn't resist them _both_ actually. Yamazaki and Akane wanted her to go and she would do anything to make the two happy. "Okay, okay. Let me change real quick first."

Yamazaki smiled slyly as he stood there, watching her get out of bed and towards her closet. "Can I stay and watch?"

Chiharu blushed a deep red as Akane sighed. "Oh gosh. That's bad, nii-san!" the little girl said as she started to drag the boy from the room.

Butthe older girlonly heard Yamazaki chuckle as the door slammed shut. "No it isn't, Akane-chan! It's a very, very, very good thing."

More scolding from Akane was heard as Chiharu stood there, staring at where he had once been. She sighed, making sure the door was securely shut.

She had to remember to hit his head first thing when she came out.

-

Brushing her hair as she walked down the steps to the first floor, she saw Yamazaki and Akane patiently waiting in the living room, talking to her father. They looked up when she entered and smiled up at her.

"You look nice," Yamazaki said with a smile on his lips and a tint of red on his cheeks.

Chiharu blushed and looked down at her outfit. A tan skirt that reached her mid thigh and a white cotton collared short-sleeved shirt that had a tiny pocket. "A-Arigatou..."

"Now, now. No flirting when I'm around," Chiharu's father said with a big smile on his face.

Chiharu blushed more. "Ohayou, 'tou-san," she said, placing the brush on the coffee table and giving her father a quick kiss on the cheek. "Oh, may I go with Akane and-"

The man nodded. "Of course, of course. Go ahead. They've already told me about it. Make sure you get a bite to eat for breakfast. Maybe you can go to the bagel shop nearby first before you go to wherever you want. I don't want you kids to faint because of an empty stomach, you know." He handed his daughter some money and gave her a quick hug. "I'll tell your mother you said bye when she wakes up."

Chiharu smiled and nodded. Yamazaki stood and nodded to her father with a smile on his face. "Don't worry, Mihara-san," he said. "I'll take care of the girls."

The older man nodded and chuckled. "I know you will." Then he turned to the little girl who had hugged his waist. "Goodbye to you too, Akane-chan."

Then the three walked out of the front door, waving to the man that was left in the room. He sighed as he smiled. "Soon that man will be asking my Chiharu to marry him..." he said to himself.Sitting down and taking out a magazine, he chuckled. "I wonder how in the world he can handle a girl like her."

-

"Yum!" Akane said, rubbing her belly. They were all seated at a table inside the bagel place and in front of them were empty plates and used plastic knives which they had used to spread the butter and cream cheese around their bagels. The two older teens laughed as they watched the little girl's antics.

"You full, Akane-chan?" Chiharu asked.

She nodded, a huge grin on her lips. Yamazaki grinned and handed her a napkin to wipe the butter off her face. "So where do you exactly want to go?" he asked.

His cousin shrugged and thought for a second. "Hey, how about Tokyo Tower?" she asked. "I never been there before!"

Chiharu smiled. "That sounds like a good idea. Are you sure you aren't going to be scared? It's pretty tall."

But Akane gave a proud grin. "Of course not!" she exclaimed. "I'm not scared of heights!"

Yamazaki nodded as he took a glance at his watch. It was about eleven thirty in the morning. "We'd better hurry if we're going then. Our only way of transportation if the train. It'll be crowded by noontime."

-

As they stepped onto the train platform, they took one look around. It was filled with people waiting patiently for the train bound to Tokyo to arrive. Yamazaki muttered a curse and looked at his companions sheepishly. "Guess we're too late eh?" he said as they pushed their way through the crowd.

"It's not our fault, 'nii-san!" Akane replied with a frown. She was holding onto Chiharu's hand so she wouldn't get lost. "You're the one who spent forever in the video game store."

Chiharu laughed aloud and nodded her head in agreement. "She's right, you know."

He mocked a pout. "I'm sorry," he said. "Will my Chiharu-chan ever forgive me?"

She blushed and smacked the back of his head. Damn him for always making her feel embarrassed…and shy.

They felt a gust of wind as Akane jumped up and down, pulling on Chiharu's arm. "Hey! It's coming! It's coming!"

Chiharu held the small child back before she could even think about throwing herself in front of the incoming train. Then, with an ear deafening shriek, the train stopped in front of them. As the doors opened, everyone tried to push themselves inside.

Chiharu felt a hand grab hers and looked up at Yamazaki. "Stay together all right?" he said as he began pushing against the crowd.

The older girl felt Akane's grip tighten. She probably wasn't used to all the hustle and bustle. After all, her family lived in a rather rural area. Poor girl.

But they finally managed to squeeze into the crowded train. Even though it was rather capacious, an everyday afternoon always filled it up and forced many people to stand instead of comfortably sitting on the seats. Luckily, they spotted an empty seat in the corner and rushed towards it. The older two let the little, frightened girl have the seat. Instead, they stood in front of her, holding onto a metal bar.

Yamazaki smiled comfortingly at his cousin. "Don't be scared, Akane-chan. The afternoon is always busy. Don't worry. We're right here with you." She merely nodded and gave a small smile.

But as the room filled up with even more people, Chiharu, who was standing in front of Yamazaki, felt herself being pushed into him and blushed at the thought. Good thing he couldn't see her face. It was as red as a tomato.

Finally, as the last of the people squeezed in the train, a sound was heard which signaled that the doors were closing. Before they knew it, they were off to Tokyo.

But Chiharu didn't have time to look out the window and enjoy the scenery that was quickly passing by. Her back was pushed against Yamazaki's back so much that she could feel his heart beating. And his face was so close to the back of her head that she got tingles when his breath touched her neck.

The train was silent and for a couple of moments, no one in the crowd moved except for swaying back and forth due to the track the train was on. And for awhile, Yamazaki and Chiharu couldn't focus on anything else but the fact that they were so close. But then a man that looked a little older than Chiharu and Yamazaki pushed his way so that he was standing next to the two. Chiharu glanced at the strange guy and grew uncomfortable. He was scanning her, taking in every single detail of her body with a sly smirk on his face. She grew stiff and was creeped out as she unconsciously drew closer to her friend standing behind her.

Yamazaki must've noticed too. He wrapped the arm that wasn't holding onto the pole around her waist and pulled her even closer to him. She blushed brightly but didn't say anything. If she had the chance to look at his face she would've seen that Yamazaki was silently glaring at the strange guy next to them.

It worked. The guy gave a short scowl and pushed his way back to where he had once been.

Chiharu tilted her head so that he could sort of see the side of her face. "Th-Thanks."

He grinned, not letting go of her waist just yet. "No problem. I'll do it anytime, Chiharu," he whispered back.

She blushed even more. Then a thought entered her mind and she greatly thought it was a bad idea. However, she didn't care and her heart seemed to win over her mind this time. Besides, this was an opportunity for her wasn't it? Maybe the dream she had that morning was telling her that! She carefully placed her free arm over Yamazaki's arm that was wrapped around her. Then she brought herself even closer to him, if it was possible, and blushed the brightest red anyone had ever seen.

Chiharu smiled as she felt him almost jump in surprise. Guess he didn't see that one coming. But he seemed to relax as he understood what was happening.

Something they never expected happened next.

"Are you two going to kiss now?"

It was Akane-chan. And she had said that pretty loud. Loud enough that the people in their vicinity looked their way. The two teens immediately blushed and let go of each other in a hurry, giving the little, innocent Akane a nervous look as she looked at them with eyes big with curiosity.

Boy, what a train ride!

-

"Sugoi!" said the little girl as she stared up at the huge red and white tower above her. Chiharu couldn't help but smile at Akane's cuteness. "I feel like an ant!"

"Well, let's go inside," Yamazaki suggested with a grin. "Who knows? Maybe I'll buy two of my special ladies some souvenirs while we're up there."

The younger girl nodded excitedly as she dragged her companions towards the door.

-

"Wow it's beautiful," Chiharu breathed as they entered the observation deck. She went towards the windows that practically made the walls of the place. Pressing her hands against it, she looked down at the city below. It was so tiny! She felt so tall right now! And the view was spectacular!

She had been to the Tokyo Tower many times before, but that had been when she was a child. She didn't remember much about those visits. Now that she was older and visiting again, she felt like a kid!

Before she knew it, Akane had joined her side, mimicking what the older teen was doing. "Ne, it's pretty up here!"

Chiharu nodded in agreement. The five year old was right. She was glad that they had come here. It had been a good time for all of them! That was when she noticed someone was missing from their group of three. She looked around curiously and spotted him standing a few feet behind. "Yamazaki?" she inquired. "What's wrong?"

He shrugged sheepishly with a nervous grin on his face. "Did you know that in olden days windows were dangerous? They say that if you push against it so much, you'll just fall right through."

Chiharu smirked widely. Now this was something new. The only times Yamazaki made up stories were times when eh simply wanted to irritate her, or when he was nervous. In this case, it seemed to be the latter. "Yamazaki," she started with a sly look on her face. "Are you…scared of heights?"

"O-Of course not! Don't be silly, Chiharu-chan!"

But she saw passed that. He was actually scared! Yamazaki Takashi was actually scared of something! Chiharu didn't even know that could be possible! Laughing her wits out as Akane giggled along, she saw her friend grow red with embarrassment.

"H-Hey!" he stuttered angrily. "I-It's not funny!"

"Takashi-nii-san's scared of being up in high places?" his cousin asked as she continued to laugh.

Yamazaki sighed and let out a small sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his head. "Okay, okay. I'll admit it. I'm a little scared of heights."

"But that's impossible!" Chiharu mused as her laughter finally died away a few seconds later. "Yamazaki, you're not scared of anything. That simply can't be true."

He shrugged. "Never wanted you to find out, Chiharu. It's pretty embarrassing."

She grinned. "Aw, Yamazaki," she said. "It's normal to be scared of something." But her friend only shrugged his shoulders. "Well, come over here. We'll help you get rid of your fear."

But he looked uncertain and his feet stuck to the ground. He didn't even move an inch. "Um, no thanks."

"Aw, c'mon nii-san! It's a really nice view!" Akane cried as she ran over to him. She grabbed his arm and pulled as hard as she could but her cousin simply didn't move. She pouted and Chiharu came over to help. As the two girls giggled and tried to drag him towards the windows, Yamazaki still didn't budge. They decided to use a different approach.

"Yamazaki-kun," Chiharu said using a sugary voice. She made a cute pout on her face. Following her, the younger girl did the same. It seemed to be working well. Yamazaki had sighed and rolled his eyes, but it seemed as if he was going to give up to the two frowning girls any second.

"Okay, okay!" he said as he threw his hands up in defeat. "I-I'll go."

The girls cheered. Then, each still holding one of his arms, they pulled him gently. This time however, he obeyed and slowly walked towards the window. It must've been an odd sight to see. Two girls, one merely only five years old, dragging a teenage boy towards a window to face his fear of heights was quite peculiar. When he had finally reached the destination, his whole body was stiff with fright and the girls felt him slowly walking back.

"Hey! No backing out now!" Akane said with a grin. "And it's no fair! Your eyes aren't open!"

Yamazaki sighed and slowly opened a frightened eye. As soon as he saw the usually tall buildings looking like mere boxes on the ground, he immediately got that queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Chiharu giggled and held onto his arms tighter. "Don't worry. We're both here, you know."

The boy nodded and fully forced both of his eyes open. He turned pale and felt dizzy all of a sudden. Then without a moment's waste, he had turned and ran back to the elevator.

Akane and Chiharu broke into laughter as they chased after him. "Hey, Yamazaki! Come back here!"

-

"Whew!" Chiharu said as the three had finished drinking her soda. When she and Akane had finally caught up with Yamazaki, he was already outside the tower, waiting for them patiently. As the girls finished their laughter, Yamazaki offered to buy them some drinks. He had said it was to make up ruining the Tokyo Tower experience. But Chiharu hadn't minded at all. It had been fun and she had realized that even Yamazaki, king of fibs, was scared of something. But still, remembering how nervous he looked as he neared those windows sure was funny. "Yamazaki, that was so fun!"

They were seated on a bench not far from the tower itself. Besides, they were all a little tired from running. Yamazaki grinned. "Really? I thought I ruined the trip."

Akane shook her head. "Of course not! It was funny! I never knew you were such a scardey cat, nii-san!"

"Me neither," Chiharu added. "I always thought you were one of those fearless people."

"Ah, the Great Chiharu thinks too highly of me," he said, giving a little bow.

As he received yet another of Chiharu's smacks behind his head, Akane laughed at the scene. "So what else are you scared of? Anything else, nii-san?"

His grin turned into a soft smile as he looked at the ground. "Yes," he muttered.

"Well, what is it?"

"Sometimes…telling someone how I feel is scary." He had whispered it in such a low voice that Akane hadn't heard what he had said and she inquired about it again. But he just shook his head. "Well, let's get going. We still have a lot of time left."

As the two Yamazakis threw out their trash, Chiharu sat there in wonder. She had heard what he said. And she couldn't help but agree.

"Chiharu-nee-san!" Akane exclaimed. "C'mon!"

Chiharu put on a smile and followed the two who had left her sitting on the bench. "Coming!"

-

Chiharu giggled softly as they walked down their street. It was getting dimmer and dimmer by the minute. They had spent the rest of the afternoon walking around the great city and going window shopping, playing at the arcade and watching a short film at a theater. It was a great time and she was exhausted. But one little girl was even more exhausted. "Is she heavy?" Chiharu inquired to the teen next to her. On Yamazaki's back was a sleeping five year old girl. Ever since the train ride bound home to Tomoeda, she had been knocked out. The day's events had probably caught up with her.

Yamazaki shook his head. "Not really. Nothing the Great Yamazaki can't handle," he replied with a grin.

Chiharu rolled her eyes as they neared her home. Yamazaki had insisted on walking the girl home before bringing himself and his cousin back to theirs. He had said that he needed to "protect the unprotected" though he was fully aware that barely anything bad happened in the streets of their peaceful town.

"Well," Chiharu said as they stepped up to her front door. "Thanks for walking me home."

"No problem." He gave a soft smile. "I'm glad to do it." They stood there face to face for a couple of awkward seconds, only hearing the steady breathing of little Akane. Yamazaki gave a sigh and took a step away from the house. "Anyway, I'll see you later, Chiharu," he said softly.

Chiharu felt her heart drop from the thought of him leaving. "Wait," she said as she grabbed onto his shirt. His arms were taken since he was holding onto his cousin.

He turned back to her. "Yeah?"

She searched his face closely as she asked the question that had been on her mind all day. "Yamazaki, what did you mean this afternoon? After Tokyo Tower? You said…that telling someone how you felt was another fear of yours. What did you mean?" Chiharu held her breath. She had been hoping that it had meant that he simply was too frightened to tell her those three words she had been longing to hear. She hoped that he was scared to tell her that he loved her, even though he really did.

She noticed his eyes turn softer as he inched closer. "I…" He gave a small smile. "I'm scared of…the reaction someone may get when I tell them something."

Chiharu unconsciously took a step towards him, their faces only centimeters apart. She was getting that tingly feeling again from being so close to him. Almost like what she had felt in that dream she had that morning. Except this time it was real. They were dangerously close and she had to sustain herself from just reaching up and placing her lips on his. "Wh-What exactly is that something?"

His eyes searched hers as their faces drew in slowly. "Maybe she'll find out soon…" he whispered.

Chiharu's eyes widened. Was he implying something just now? Did he mean that he wanted to…kiss? She felt her eyes close as they yet again drew closer. It was coming. She was going to get her first kiss…from the guy she had always wanted it from...

"Nii-san?" a sleepy voice said.

The two emotion driven teens immediately stopped, they're eyes wide with shock. Chiharu whipped herself around, her back to him, as she mentally slapped herself for almost going through with it.

"Where are we?" Akane said as she rubbed a tired eye with her hand.

"Um, w-we were just saying bye to Chiharu-chan," Yamazaki said, a tint of nervousness evident in his normally composed voice. "We'll be home soon."

The little girl nodded as she closed her eyes again, a smile on her lips. "Night, night Chiharu-nee-san."

Chiharu gave a tiny smile as she turned around again to face Yamazaki and his cousin. "G-Good night Akane-chan."

"I'd – We'd better go," Yamazaki said as he avoided his childhood friend's eyes. "Oyasumi."

Before she could utter a reply, he had already walked away from her, quickly hurrying towards his house. She sighed in sadness as she watched his retreating back for a couple of seconds before turning to the front door again and opening it with a key.

He had better get over his fears…_all_ of them. But Chiharu knew it was wrong to think that way. It was her greatest fear too after all.

Sometimes, she just wished she could get it all over with.


	9. Monday, May 31, 1 DAY LEFT

**Chiharu's Birthday Mayhem  
By:** pnaixrose

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS or any of its characters.

* * *

**Monday, May 31..._1 DAY LEFT_**

This was it. It was the end of the line for her. She knew it as soon as she opened her eyes to the sunny weekday morning. Chiharu groaned out loud and buried herself with her bed sheets. It was no use. She might as well give up.

No way would she find the perfect present by tomorrow. It was impossible.

She'll admit it. She was a procrastinator. Chiharu knew it was evident when it came to schoolwork but she never knew it had become such an issue that her procrastination came outside of school. She groaned loudly. What should she do? Was it time to call it quits and give him a simple gift and a card?

No. It was incredibly hard but she'd find the perfect gift one way or another. It was for Yamazaki after all. He was definitely worth all the stress.

Definitely worth it.

She made her decision. She was going to find something no matter what.

-

"Ah, Chiharu-chan!"

The sleepy girl walked down the stairs for some breakfast. She hated Mondays. It always meant a whole new week of school. She spotted her mother and father already at the table, eating breakfast.

"Ohayo…"

Her father looked at his daughter curiously after taking a sip of his coffee. "Something the matter? You don't sound so great."

Her mother nodded in agreement. "Are you sick?"

Chiharu quickly shook her head. "No, no. Just worried."

It seemed that her parents knew the problem right away. They gave a little look towards each other. "Is it about Takashi-kun's birthday tomorrow?" her mother asked.

She blushed in response. How did they know?

The blushed seemed to be all the evidence they needed for it to be the truth. Her dad patted her back as he grinned. "Don't worry, Chiharu. Anything you give him will be fine."

"Don't you guys have any suggestions though? Something more helpful?" she asked hopefully.

They only kept on smiling happily. It was as though they knew what was going to happen or something. Strange, eh? "We can't give you suggestions. Then that wouldn't be from you, wouldn't it?" her father said.

Chiharu sighed. "I guess not." There goes the idea of asking her friends for advice.

"Oh here, Chiharu," her mother said as she reached for a book and handed it to her daughter. "The Yamazakis finished it. They said this was just a rough copy and asked you to look for any mistakes."

Chiharu raised an eyebrow. "Can't they have their editor check it out?"

But her parents only smiled wider. "I think they really want _you_ to reread it, Chiharu."

The girl shrugged as she took the book and stared at the cover. "Confessions of the Young Heart" it read. It seemed like a really great book. Maybe she'd scan some of it today while she had free time.

Too bad she didn't notice the look her parents exchanged.

-

"Chiharu-chan!" exclaimed a hyper Sakura. "Ohayo!"

Chiharu looked up as she entered the classroom. That was odd. Sakura was early today. Syaoran must've walked her to school. Chiharu gave a quick greeting to all her friends and sat in her seat, taking some books and supplies out for class. Scanning the room, she noticed that a certain dim-witted boy wasn't there. Another odd thing. Yamazaki was usually early. Had he and Sakura switched places or something? It's been a rather weird day today.

"He's not in today, Chiharu-chan," a voice suddenly said.

She jumped. She hadn't seen Naoko coming. "Who isn't?"

Naoko's glasses gleamed as she slyly smirked. "Yamazaki-kun of course!"

Wait a minute. How'd Naoko know she was looking for him?

"You were looking at his seat so I just assumed," Naoko explained as she laughed.

Chiharu blushed for a second. She didn't know she had been that obvious. "Is he absent today?"

The other girl shrugged her shoulders. "I think. They cancelled the book club after school today since he's the president. I think he had some family business. Something about taking his aunt to the hospital? He's going to stay there probably all day."

Did she mean Akane's mother? Why the hospital. Then she remembered. She was pregnant! Maybe the baby was coming!

Chiharu smiled, excited at the news. Well actually, she didn't know for sure if that was the case, but she had a feeling it was. Oh well. She probably won't see Yamazaki all day today. It wasn't necessarily a good thing, but at least she probably won't have distractions today in her search for a present.

-

"…_She was all he could think about. The only person he had ever loved had grown up to be so beautiful, that whenever she even came into his mind, his knees would grow weak. Now it might've been weird for a boy to feel that way. They were supposed to be stubborn, strong men after all. But he couldn't help it. He knew he was young, only five years old. But he really felt that this was the girl he wanted to spend his life with. They were the best of friends, always together. If only he had the courage to tell her. If only he didn't fear rejection so much. That's why he always hid his feelings. He hid them in clever ways that would seem unimportant and casual. As he grew, he developed the image of someone who was a joker, a fun kind of guy. He used that image with her. He would tease her constantly, loving the annoyed reaction on her face. But he knew that she knew he didn't mean it. He knew deep inside that she didn't mind at all."_

"What's that, Chiharu?" Rika asked curiously.

The girl looked up from the book on her lap. She hadn't even noticed her friends were there! One minute she was waiting for them to come meet her for lunch break and the next they were suddenly sitting where they usually sit. But the book was good so far. It sounded vaguely similar to something that she couldn't put her finger on. "Oh, it's the newest book the Yamazakis wrote. Romance this time."

Naoko's eyes lit up as soon as she heard the word "book." "Really? Yamazaki told me about it! It seemed like a really good book!"

"Yeah it is. I'm only on the first couple of pages but it somehow seems familiar to me," Chiharu mused aloud. She noticed the smirks her friends had on their faces. They knew something. Something was fishy here. And it wasn't the sushi that she had for lunch. "What?"

But they all just smiled innocently.

"I suggest you read that book fast, Mihara-san," Eriol said.

Huh? Did they all know what happens in the book already?

-

"…_They both knew what their feelings were deep inside their hearts. They would never admit it though. Stubbornness and fear was their greatest obstacle. They always thought that there was that small chance that they would be rejected. And what if it didn't work out? After all, they were best friends. Best friends weren't supposed to be lovers…were they?"_

The train came to a stop and she put the book away.

The intercom sounded. "Tokyo Station. All passengers bound for this stop please exit."

Chiharu stood from her seat and quickly exited the train. She couldn't believe she was here again. But this time, she was alone and she had a reason for coming. This time it wasn't for sightseeing. She felt small in such a big city, but she had figured that since there were more shops here, she'd have a better chance in finding the present.

It was lonely without Akane and Yamazaki though.

..She always felt lonely when Yamazaki wasn't around.

-

Chiharu sighed as she listened to her quiet footsteps being drowned out by the noises of the city. It was no use. She couldn't find a thing. Everything she spotted just wouldn't do.

It was virtually hopeless.

She had tried and tried to find something that would be perfect. And it wasn't because she was picky. Nothing just seemed like something that would be perfect for him.

She was pretty tired and her feet ached. Chiharu decided to take a little break and spotted an empty bench. She sat down and sighed deeply. She was in trouble.

Was there anything in the world she could give?

She picked up her head and immediately saw a sight to behold. The Tokyo Tower. She smiled. Chiharu hadn't known he had been walking around so closely to the majestic tower. Looking at it, she remembered the events of yesterday. Having that dream. Yamazaki and Akane surprising her that morning. Yamazaki holding her while on the train. Yamazaki being afraid of heights. Yamazaki bringing her home with Akane sleeping on his back.

Chiharu blushed at the next thought.

Yamazaki and her almost kissing.

She pushed the thoughts away as she looked at her watch. It was pretty late. Her parents would be worried.

Oh well. Guess she'd have to settle on a card. There's always next year.

But she knew it was no use. Comforting herself wasn't going to work.

She failed...big time.

-

Chiharu collapsed on her bed tiredly. It was a pretty long day for her. She had tried so hard to find something, but of course, with her luck, she didn't find anything. She had never felt this low. Maybe right now all she needed was something to take her mind of it. Who knows? Maybe she'll get an idea during the night?

That was when she noticed that the book by the Yamazakis had fallen out when she fell on top of the bed. Picking it up, she picked a random page near the end of the book. She was hooked on the book. It would definitely relax her mind for awhile.

"…_It was a fateful day the next day he had woken up. Yet, it seemed like any other day. It was a bright Sunday morning, but that wasn't how he felt at all. The events at the dance last night were still vivid in his mind. He regrettedthat he had refusedto take her to the dance now. If he had accepted, he wouldn't have had to witness her dancing so closely with another guy.  
He wouldn't have had his heart broken in pieces.  
But it was too late. What happened is what happened. He would never catch her heart now. She was way beyond his reach.  
Why did he ever think that she had feelings for him? He had never felt so stupid in his life."_

"Poor guy. I guess the girl doesn't like him after all," Chiharu said to herself sadly. "And I really thought she did too!"

She skipped a couple more pages before she began reading again.

"…'_Happy birthday,' she said sadly. He was in shock. He had totally forgotten! Today was his birthday! What really shocked him was the fact that she was here in front of him. Actually, it shocked **and** pained him. He hadn't wanted to see her for a time. His heart still hurt so much.  
What a great birthday this turned out to be.  
'Yoshi-kun,' she said softly as she tried to look into his avoiding eyes, 'I don't know what you're thinking after last night. N-Nothing happened. We were just dancing!'  
Yoshi just nodded. But he really didn't want to hear it.  
'You're not listening!' she yelled._

_Of course not. He didn't want to listen.  
He felt her hands touch his face gently and forced him to look down at her. He obeyed but it still hurt.  
'You don't understand, Yoshi-kun. I would never do anything to hurt you purposely!'  
'Stop it, Mitsune. You're making my birthday worse than it already is,' he replied coldly.  
She sighed. 'Listen. I've wanted to tell you something for a long time. B-But I just couldn't get the courage.'  
He looked at her grimly as she paused and simply looked up at him. Even though he was mad, he couldn't stop loving Mitsune. Everything she did just made his heart melt, even now.  
Then she did something unexpected.  
She reached her head up, her warm hands still on his cheeks, and gave a simple but love-filled kiss on his lips. He immediately felt his whole body go aflame.  
'I love you, Yoshi,' she whispered. 'Only you. Now and forever.'"_

Chiharu smiled as the book ended. What a sweet story. It still reminded her of something though. She began flipping through the pages aimlessly, adoring the story. She just wished she could figure it out though. The whole fear of telling someone something was familiar to her.

That was when she stopped flipping…right on the dedication page.

"Hey I didn't see this before."

"_To our dear son Takashi and the sweet Chiharu.  
May you finally get over your fears."_

Then it hit her. The story was about _them_! Yamazaki's parents had known all along that they based most of the story about them! The whole "get over your fears," "confess," and stuff were happening to her!

How dumb could she get?

Then another thing hit her. She now knew what to do. She knew what to give him for his birthday.

Her love.


	10. Tuesday, June 1

**Chiharu's Birthday Mayhem  
By:** pnaixrose

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS or any of the characters.

* * *

**Tuesday, June 1**

"Chiharu, you're pretty early today."

The brown haired girl bounded down the steps with a bright smile on her face. Mihara Chiharu felt especially happy today. Last night had been the first night where she hadn't went to sleep unsatisfied or worried. Today was a new, bright, beautiful day.

It was Yamazaki's birthday.

She had gotten ready for it. She had even thought of every single detail that would happen today. Chiharu had rehearsed her lines and had spruced herself up to look extra special. Today, her hair was let down to flow freely. What's more was thataround her wristsparkled a beautiful bracelet. It was her treasure. After all, Yamazaki had given it to her.

"Hai," the girl said as she sat in her usual spot for breakfast.

Her dad was seated in his usual seat as well, reading the newspaper and grinning at his daughter. "I wonder why? I wonder if it has something to do with 'Kashi-kun's birthday?" he said with a wink.

His daughter blushed a deep red as she reached for some breakfast. Why did they have to tease her so much? "Did you always know? That I..." She looked down into her breakfast and blushed. She couldn't believe she was having this conversation with her parents.

"...Loved him?" her mother finished with a smile. The older woman sat down in her seat as she set the carton of milk on top of the table. "Of course we knew, Chiharu. We're your parents."

"And don't worry," her father said. "We approve of him fully."

Her mom nodded in agreement as they began to eat their early meal. "I think you two compliment each other very nicely. He's charming, a gentleman, polite, smart, talented...sometimes he's too good to be true."

Chiharu smiled at the comment as she began to eat quietly. Her mother was right. Yamazaki was all those things...but even more. It was true that he seemed to be perfect, but Chiharu knew that he had fears, fury, and minor flaws. No one could be perfect. But in her eyes, Yamazaki was the closest one to perfection.

"I take it that you've read the book, Chiharu?" her father asked with a knowing smile, "the one by the Yamazakis?"

His daughter nodded. That book had saved her. It was the one that had given her the idea for the perfect birthday present for Yamazaki.

"I bet I know what your present is," Mrs. Mihara said teasingly.

This time, Chiharu didn't blush, but she still smiled widely. "Yeah...today's the day I finally tell him. I just hope the day turns out as perfect as I imagined it would be."

-

Chiharu took a step into the classroom and immediately spotted her friends in the corner, talking eagerly. Everyone was there, except Yamazaki...again. She bit her bottom lip in nervousness. What if Yamazaki doesn't show up at school on his own birthday? She had been planning to take him to the lake right after class. They'd take a little boat ride just like she had done two years ago and she'd tell him right in the middle of the beautiful lake. Maybe he'd even...kiss her.

She blushed. She should really stop thinking about his lips like that.

"Hey, everyone," Chiharu said as she neared the group. They greeted her back with cheerful 'good mornings.'

Chiharu knew they all realized how important this day would be for her. Anything that had to do with Yamazaki was important to Chiharu, after all. But Syaoran was the one who had went straight to the point. "What did you get him?"

She laughed at his bluntness. "Well...I-I'm going to tell him."

Her friends suddenly broke into cheers. The girls were hugging her and Syaoran and Eriol were smiling.

"Oh, Chiharu-chan!" Tomoyo said dreamily. "I wish you the best of luck!"

Sakura nodded eagerly. "But I'm sure you won't need it. The day will be perfect, you'll see."

"I hope," Chiharu said nervously, "What if I mess something up?" That would be horrible! After practicing her lines last night and planning the whole day out, the day better be perfect!

"You won't. But you better tell us the details later on!" Naoko said with a wink.

As Chiharu blushed in embarrassment, the bell rang. Class was about to begin. As she walked to her seat, she frowned as she spotted a familiar, empty seat.

Yamazaki still wasn't in.

-

Chiharu sighed as she walked down a deserted road towards her home. Yamazaki hadn't shown up at school at all. During the entire day, she had been looking over her shoulder, waiting for him to just pop up out of nowhere and start telling one of those stupid stories.

Amazing how you can miss something so annoying.

Now she felt desolate. It was her big chance today to tell him and he doesn't show up! If her luck keeps up, the day would be ruined! After all, how can she tell him how she feels if he's not even there with her? Dragging her feet, she couldn't help but feel a bit at ease. Maybe this was a good thing. She was too frightened to tell him anyway. She'd just put it off for another day.

Even though she felt this way, Chiharu _still_ wanted to confess her love. Besides, if she keeps putting it off for another day, by the time she gets the guts to actually do it, it would be too late.

She couldn't believe this was happening to her. How could he do this! She had planned the whole day for nothing! She had stayed up all night for hours for nothing!

Chiharu couldn't help but mumble her frustration out loud. "Stupid Yamazaki..."

Before she could even take another step, she suddenly felt arms wrap around her waist from behind and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"What did I do now?"

She sighed in relief as she realized who it was. Yamazaki's head was perched on her shoulder and he was grinning at her sheepishly. "D-Don't scare me like that!"

He laughed but didn't withdraw his hug. "Sorry Chiharu-sama. But seriously, what did I do wrong now? I was just simply on my way to get some groceries for my mother and suddenly I see you mumbling something bad about me." Yamazaki pouted. "I'm hurt. Calling me stupid isn't very nice."

But Chiharu ignored the comment completely and instead, changed the subject. "Where've you been? You weren't in school today or yesterday," she asked. "Did Akane's mom really have the baby? That's what I heard."

"Yup. Yesterday I had to stay with Auntie and take care of Akane at the hospital because my parents had business with their editor. Uncle didn't come with them on the trip because of his work but he tried to come as soon as he could when he found out Auntie was having the baby. He didn't get here until only a few hours ago." He grinned. "A new, healthy boy. I've always wanted to have a boy first when I get married. Then another boy and a girl. What do you think, Chiharu-chan?"

She couldn't believe he was talking to her about children. But the amazing thing was that she wanted the same exact thing. First a boy, then another boy, and then finally a girl. Did she ever tell Yamazaki that? What were the chances of him wanting the same exact order of children? That was when Chiharu noticed what position they were in. Yamazaki was hugging her from behind with his head resting on her shoulder, while she simply laid her hands on top of his while looking at his face. "Y-Yamazaki..." she whispered as her heart began racing, "What are you doing?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked innocently. "I'm just hugging a friend."

"S-Stop," she ordered as she grew stiff. "People are looking." She knew that wasn't true. This street was absolutely deserted. But having Yamazaki hold her like this was simply nerve wrecking. It wasn't that it was uncomfortable. In fact, it was _very_ comfortable being in his arms. She just wondered if he felt how fast her heart was beating.

But her best friend didn't move and simply grinned, pulling her closer. "You know there's no one here on this block. Besides, you hadn't objected a second ago." His low, husky voice made her shiver even though it was a normally, sunny day.

But after a quiet second, Yamazaki pulled away reluctantly as he sighed. Chiharu turned to him and tried to keep her blush down. He was just so warm.

No. She couldn't think about that right now. There were matters at hand that she had to take care of.

"Yamazaki-kun?" she whispered after a short silence. Chiharu looked up with the brightest smile that had ever been on her face. "Are you forgetting something?"

Her friend cocked his head to the side. "Huh?"

"You dummy. Happy birthday!" she said in excitement. Chiharu grabbed his hand suddenly. "Are you busy? Can I take you somewhere?"

Yamazaki grinned widely as he refused to budge when Chiharu gently pulled his hand. "I don't know," he said, pretending to think hard. "I have so many other things to do." He laughed at Chiharu's cute pout. "But I think I can squeeze in some time with you into my busy schedule."

-

Chiharu stopped in front of the lake, still holding Yamazaki's gentle hand. There they were, looking like a perfect little couple who were holding hands in front of the beautiful lake. She had dragged him all the way here which, by the way, was a pretty long way from where they were before. But this was her plan. This was how she had imagined it and she wouldn't let _anything_ ruin this day.

She heard Yamazaki whistle. "Wow," he mused softly. "The lake's pretty. It's been a long time since we've been here. I remember the last time that we were here, it was my birthday and the boat capsized. But you know, there really is a loch ness monster in Scotland. If you didn't get so angry, the boat wouldn't have tipped over. Anyway, the monster is said to be really long. I think witnesses have said it to be about a mile long-"

The girlgave him a look that made him immediately shut up. There he goes again with the stories. Hopefully, she wouldn't get so mad this time that the boat would capsize. Chiharu silently promised herself to try not to get too angry.

Yamazaki laughed as he turned to her. "Well? Why'd you bring me here?"

But she only smiled and completely ignored the question. "Want to get a boat?" She began to gently pull him towards the boat rentals before he even said anything.

He chuckled as he followed her. "It looks like I have no choice. Let's just make sure that this time the boat doesn't capsize." He got a glint in his eye. "Wouldn't want your school uniform all wet. After all, the shirt _is_ a little thin. Who knows what would show up if you get wet."

Yamazaki winced as he held his arm. Let's just say that Chiharu had a really good punch.

-

"Yamazaki," Chiharu said, "are you sure you don't need any help?"

He smiled and shook his head as he moved the oars of the boat. "I'm good. Men like me always have to do the hard work anyway."

Chiharu scoffed at the "men like me" part but couldn't help but think how sweet it was of him to offer to paddle. But he was always that kind of guy. He was always a gentleman but wouldn't want to admit it. He'd always try to cover it up with jokes.

She closed her eyes as the breeze swept through her hair. It was so comfortable out here. All you could hear was the peaceful waves of the lake and the playful chatter of the birds. But what probably made it even more peaceful was the thought that Yamazaki was here with her. After all, if he could make a ride in a crowded train comfortable, he could definitely make riding a boat in a lake comfortable.

Chiharu inhaled a deep breath, her eyes still closed. This was it. She had gotten him here as planned and now was the time to give him her birthday present.

...If she could do it...

Her ears caught the sound of the paddle pushing away water disappear and she opened her eyes to see if Yamazaki had stopped paddling. Her heart skipped a beat.

Yamazaki had, in fact, stopped paddling. Now they were in the middle of the lake with no one near them. But something she hadn't expected was that he had placed his face so dangerously close to hers. She was suddenly frozen in place as she stared straight into his dark eyes. Chiharu could already feel the blush rushing to her face.

If she could move just a few centimeters forward...

Yamazaki's soft smile widened a bit at her surprised expression. "You looked so peaceful," he whispered. "Sorry I startled you."

"Th-That's okay." Chiharu didn't dare to blink. This couldn't be reality. Her plan was coming into place too perfectly. This would be the perfect time to tell him. Maybe today was just her day.

He let out a small chuckle. "You look even prettier than usual, you know." As soon as he said it, he seemed embarrassed and looked down. "S-Sorry. But it's the truth."

His companion felt her heart fluttering rapidly. Oh how she loved his compliments.

With his head down, Yamazaki had caught sight of Chiharu's hands which were lying on her lap. Smiling, he picked up one wrist gently. "You're wearing it. The bracelet."

Chiharu nodded proudly. "Of course! I always wear it. I love it. Thank you again..."

He shook his head. "As long as you're happy."

Her smile widened at his kindness. Her mother was right. Sometimes he seemed too good to be true. And he wasn't even trying to make her blush. His face was completely honest. Yamazaki truly meant what he said.

Yamazaki lay her arm down again gently as his eyes bore through hers. This was it. Say something, Chiharu, she told herself. "Yamazaki?" she started softly. "I..."

Why did her throat suddenly dry up? Why did her voice simply refuse to come out? What had happened to all that rehearsing of lines last night? This was her chance to tell him. She couldn't get nervous now. Chiharu had dreamed about this all her life. She refused to chicken out now. But still, she was trembling with nervousness. Suddenly she didn't feel so confident. The thought of rejection suddenly filled every bone of her body. What was she kidding anyway? She didn't deserve someone as perfect as him.

Wait. But Chiharu loved him. All she wanted to do was to tell him. It didn't matter if she was worthy enough to have him or not.

She could almost feel an extreme headache coming on. She _really _had to make up her mind.

Suddenly he jerked his head upwards before she could continue. Yamazaki looked curiously at the sky.

Chiharu raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

He suddenly took off the sweatshirt with a hood he had on and passed it to her as he grabbed the paddles. "It's starting to rain. We should head back."

As soon as she had said that, she felt little droplets of rain fall upon her face. It was then that she noticed that the sky was graying. It was weird since it had been so sunny before. But how could she be so oblivious to the weather? She guessed that being with Yamazaki made you oblivious to other things.

Chiharu took the sweatshirt from him gratefully. She was still in her uniform without any kind of protection from the cold. Putting up the hood to cover her brown hair, she felt the boat moving as Yamazaki began paddling. The rain was getting stronger every passing minute and Chiharu didn't think that the sweatshirt would help. It, too, was getting drenched in the rain. But she couldn't care less right now.

She sighed, looking at Yamazaki's face. Stupid rain. It had interrupted the special moment. But she couldn't blame the rain. The only one she could blame was herself. Why did she have to be such a coward? It was just Yamazaki.

The icy rain pelted against her face as she stood there numbly. Even though she had already resolved to blame herself for not telling him she loved him, she couldn't help but think that this was also Yamazaki's fault too. Why did he have to be such a flirt, yet such a gentleman at the same time? How come he could never fail to impress her and make her smile? Why did she love him so much?

Why couldn't he just make this all easier and say that he loved her?

Chiharu's frustration was catching up with her. She couldn't help but feel...angry towards him. She knew it was unjust, but he was the one who made her fall in love with him in the first place!

Yamazaki must have noticed her change of expression because he had stopped in mid-paddle even though they were close to land. The waves of the lake were a bit stronger now since the rain was coming down harder and because of the added winds. He was soaked through and was shivering because of the cold. Yet Chiharu almost didn't feel sorry for him. He deserved it! Yamazaki was the one who had troubled her heart and left it out in the cold! Why did she have to feel sorry for him if he was left out in the cold for once?

What was wrong with her? This wasn't Yamazaki's fault. Her exasperation was just too much.

"Chiharu?" he asked, looking at her curiously. "What's wrong? Don't worry, we're almost there. Are you cold?"

Yamazaki made a move to wrap her in his arms but she had pulled away from her grasp sharply. She didn't know what was coming over her. Today was horrible. She had planned it to be so perfect but it turned out to be the complete opposite. Why couldn't she just tell him and get it all over with? Why did he have to make it so hard? Why did he flirt so much? Didn't he know that if he simply did all those things to play with her that it would break her heart? All those compliments, those winks, those times where he sucked up to her...she had taken all of them to heart. They really did mean something to her. It was just painful to think that he would do that for no reason. There had to be a reason right? He flirted with her and made her blush all those times because he loved her right?

"Why do you do this to me, Yamazaki?" Chiharu snapped as he immediately pulled his arms away from her shivering body. "Why do you love to bother me so much? Why do you like to hug me and compliment me? Don't you know it's wrong to play with someone's heart!"

His face expressed a look of pure shock. "Chiharu, I-"

"No!" she screamed, wrapping her arms around herself for warmth. The rain seemed to be similar to how she was feeling. All she wanted to do was pour out her frustration, her nervousness...her love. But obviously, the frustration had gotten the best of her. She no longer thought of what she was saying. The words she spoke came straight from her mouth and she felt like she didn't even understand what she was saying herself. "I'm tired of trying to overcome my nervousness. I just want to hold you, hug you, kiss you, be with you, tell you that I-"

She paused as Yamazaki grabbed her clammy hands in his own, pulling closer to her face. He looked at her desperately, almost begging her to say more, to finish her sentence. "Th-That's you what, Chiharu? Please tell me...Please."

It was then she realized it. They both were the same. They loved each other. Both of them knew it deep down in their hearts, yet they were just too scared. They were too scared to say it aloud...to confirm it with each other. They were too scared they'd ruin their friendship and that they'd get their hearts broken. But that little feeling in the pits of her stomach remained. They both should've listened to their instincts but instead they succumbed to the grasps of doubt and fear. They should've let their emotions be known instead of keeping the feeling bottled up.

Chiharu shook her head slowly as she pieced it together. Yamazaki had given more than ample signs that he cared for her. She had just mistaken it as senseless flirting. "Oh Yamazaki...I'm so sorry...I'm sorry...I-"

"I don't flirt with you, you know!" Yamazaki interrupted as he tried to explain himself. "I really do mean everything I say to you. When I say that your beautiful, intelligent, clever, strong, courageous, witty, and so much more...I mean it," he said with honest eyes. "I-I know I tell all these annoying lies that get on your nerves. But this isn't one of them. I mean this. I mean this with all my heart and soul. I would never say or do anything for no reason." Yamazaki sighed aloud, the rain pasting his hair to his forehead. "As you said before...All I want to do is hold you, hug you, kiss you, be with you, tell you that I..."

Chiharu held her breath as his words died away. She could tell that he was gathering his strength to finally say it. He was going to confirm everything they both felt for each other with those three words.

But Chiharu had lost patience. Just knowing now that he felt the same was enough to send her heart fluttering away. Her cold hands grabbed the sides of his face gently as she suddenly lifted her face to his.

There, they shared the most emotion-filled kiss anyone could ever have. Suddenly, as her lips were locked on to his, Chiharu didn't feel the cold rain and winds against her shivering skin anymore. All she could feel were warmth and a bubbly feeling exploding inside of her.

Now _this_ was how it was supposed to be.

She pulled away slowly, yet kept her head close to his. Chiharu smiled sheepishly at the surprised Yamazaki with a great big blush on her cheeks. She couldn't believe she had just done it. All those nights wondering how it would be like kissing him...she had never thought she'd get the chance. What's weird was...it was so much better kissing him in real life than in the dreams she had of him. "Y-You were saying?" she said when she finally regained her breath.

Yamazaki just sat there for a moment as if he was still trying to register what had just happened into his brain. A smile grew on his face as he realized that it did happen. Chiharu had just kissed him. "I love you, Chiharu."

Those words...he said it. He actually said it. And he did it without blushing or stuttering or getting nervous. He was completely serious. All Yamazaki showed on his face was a gentle expression of complete happiness and a slight smile. "I love you too."

With a smile still on her lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her in for yet another one of those breathtaking kisses. None of them noticed the rain anymore and seemed to forget that they were in the middle of a lake. The fact that they were soaking wet didn't bother them anymore either. All they thought about was right in front of them. Chiharu smiled a bit as she deepened the kiss. So this was how it felt to be unafraid of your own feelings. Instead of keeping it in, she wanted to shout her love to the whole world.

What definitely felt the best though...was that he loved her back.

The two pulled away as their air supply lessened. Holding her in his arms, Yamazaki smiled down at her with a sly grin. "So...where's my birthday present?"

Although she knew he was only kidding she pouted as she pretended to pull away from him. "I guess you don't want these kisses then?"

Chiharu had only been joking but Yamazaki seemed to instantly regret his earlier question. He had instantly hugged her tighter so that she wouldn't be able to pull away. "N-No, no! I want them!"

She giggled at his reaction. "I thought so."

"I was right you know."

Looking at him curiously, she said, "About what?"

Yamazaki grinned childishly as he kissed her quickly on her forehead. "Pretty girls with their hair down kiss good."

She sighed as she smiled slightly. He would never change.

"You know what other things they say about pretty girls? They hug good, they're sweet and they're smart. But you know, sometimes pretty girls can be really jealous sometimes. They even get really moody, you know?"

Chiharu frowned deeply. "Moody? I do not get moody!"

Yamazaki chuckled. "Who ever said you were one of those pretty girls?"

"Yamazaki!" She was about to punch him in the arm but he easily caught her fist before it could hit him.

"Did I ever mention that pretty girls are violent too?" he said, laughing.

Before they knew it, Chiharu was trying to teach that dork a lesson with a few knocks on the head while the dork held her back. But while they were laughing, they obviously forgot they were still in a boat. With a splash, the boat suddenly turned over as the movement onboard became too much.

But as they came up to the surface, they broke into laughter once again. Yamazaki held onto her soaked body as they stayed afloat in the water. "I thought we agreed not to let to capsize this time," Yamazaki said as their laughter died.

"Still, that was fun. Hey, I think the rain's dying down."

Chiharu was right. The rain had slowed to a slight drizzle now. It was a wonder how it had changed that fast, but she wasn't complaining. She simply didn't care if it was pouring on them or not.

After a comfortable silence, Chiharu drew closer to him and gave him a peck on the lips. "Happy birthday, Yamazaki."

He smiled. "Oh great. Now I have to make sure your next birthday is the best you ever had. How can I ever top this?"

"You don't need to. Just stay by me."

Yamazaki's arms pulled her body closer. "Dummy. Of course I will."

Okay, so maybe it wasn't that storybook romance she had read in the Yamazakis' book. Maybe it wasn't as perfect as she had planned. Chiharu was soaked and freezing, yet she wouldn't give anything to change where she was right now.

It was where she belonged, now and forever.

"You know what they say about couples, don't you? " Yamazaki started with a grin. "If they're on a boat and then it capsizes, it's bad luck for them. The only way to reverse it is to make out for five whole minutes."

Chiharu giggled, shaking her head at the goofy Yamazaki she loved. "What if they make it ten minutes instead? Will they get even more luck?"

She almost laughed at his expression. Chiharu was sure that he was shocked that she had actually gone along with a lie for the first time. "Of course."

Yamazaki pulled her shivering body close for yet another bewildering kiss.

So maybe she had been overreacting when she had no clue to give Yamazaki for his birthday. The answer had been in front of her the whole time. If she hadn't been so blind with fear, maybe she would've actually noticed it.

But that didn't matter anymore.

What mattered now was that she was in his arms...permanently.

**THE END**

* * *

_last edited:_ Sunday, July 24, 2005 


End file.
